Can I Love You?
by BunnyKong
Summary: Hongbin murid baru di sekolahnya. Semua sangat ramah padanya. Ia bahkan langsung memiliki 2 orang teman yang kocak. Tapi... ada seorang siswa di kelasnya yang tampak misterius. Tidak ada yang berani bergaul dengan anak itu. Bahkan menatapnya saja tidak berani. Tapi Hongbin, ia semakin ingin tahu. Ia semakin mendekati pria ini. Hingga ia terperangkap... - RaBin
1. Chapter 1

Lee Hongbin tersenyum lebar sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia akhirnya masuk ke sekolah barunya. Sebelumnya ia sudah menjelajahi gedung sekolahnya. Jadi dia tidak kebingungan mencari ruangannya sekarang.

Hongbin berjalan dengan santai. Semua pelajar wanita menyapanya dan kadang tersenyum malu padanya.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, kelasnya telah berisi beberapa murid. Dan mereka menyapa Hongbin dengan ramah.

"Oh! Kau pasti anak baru itu kan?" Salah satu murid laki-laki menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. Murid itu memiliki kulit yang eksotis dan gerakan tubuhnya yang gemulai seperti penari. Lelaki itu juga menjepit rambutnya.

Hongbin menggangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Uh.. yaa.. umm"

"Aku Cha Hakyeon!" Lelaki itu menyodorkan tangannya.

Hongbin menjabat tangan Hakyeon.

"Umm Lee Hongbin" Hongbin tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Woaah.. kau punya dimples? Woww cuteee" Hakyeon menyentuh dimples Hongbin dengan wajah takjub.

"Yah! Jangan menakuti anak baru itu Yeoni!" Teriak salah seorang murid dengan suara tinggi.

Hakyeon menatapnya sinis dan menggertak lelaki yang berambut pirang itu.

"Jangan pedulikan dia! Dia mengesalkan kadang!" Hakyeon tersenyum kembali ke Hongbin.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Lelaki berambut pirang itu menghampiri Hongbin dan Hakyeon. Ia menendang Hakyeon dengan pinggulnya dan tersenyum lebar ke Hongbin.

"Haaaiiiiiii! Aku Lee Jaehwan!"

"Oh! Lee? Aku Lee Hongbin!" Jawab Hongbin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... Lee brotheeeerrsssss" Jaehwan memeluk Hongbin dengan ceria sambil berputar bersama Hongbin.

Hongbin tertawa seperti idiot.

Hakyeon menatap mereka dengan heran. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jaehwan dan menggeram kepadanya.

Lalu bel berbunyi menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan segera panik dan berlari ke bangku mereka.

Hongbin bingung dan ia melihat meja di belakang kosong lalu ia duduk di sana.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru laki-laki datang. Posturnya tinggi, dan ...

'Sepertinya guru ini killer...' pikir Hongbin sambil mengeluarkan bukunya.

Guru itu menggunakan kaca mata, ia meletakkan tasnya di meja. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir mejanya dan membaca secarik kertas.

"Lee Hongbin!" Ia lalu melihat ke sekeliling kelas dan berhenti pada seorang anak di meja belakang. Anak itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Ssaya Mr"

"Ke depan!" Ia melipat kedua tangannya.

Hongbin maju ke depan dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Kau murid baru?"

"Yyya Mr..."

"Panggil aku Mr Taekwoon.. paham?"

"Baik Mr Taekwoon"

"Okey.. silahkan duduk. Aku ingin kau fokus ke pelajaranku! Aku juga tidak suka kalau ada yang terlambat."

Tok tok tok...

Pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang murid laki-laki masuk. Wajahnya lesu, pakaiannya kusut, rambutnya berantakan, dan berwarna... biru?

Taekwoon memijat pelan keningnya.

"Mr Taekwoon, maaf saya terlambat.."

Hongbin merinding mendengar suara lelaki itu. Suara lelaki itu sangat dalam dan berat dan sedikit serak.

Taekwoon mengangguk pelan

"Temui aku di ruang guru pulang sekolah nanti!"

"Baik Mr Taekwoon"

Hongbin mendengar langkah kaki lelaki itu.

Taekwoon itu berdehem.

"Kau boleh duduk Hongbin!"

Taekwoon kembali ke papan tulis dan mulai menulis pelajarannya.

Hongbin dengan cepat kembali ke bangkunya. Ia terkejut saat melihat lelaki berambut biru itu duduk semeja dengannya.

Hongbin mencoba rileks.

Ia duduk di samping lelaki itu. Dan mencoba fokus.

Pria di sampingnya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di hpnya. Ia mungkin tidak mendengarkan guru di depannya.

Taekwoon hanya diam dan menulis dengan tekun.

Hongbin menulis pelajarannya dan mencoba menghiraukan lelaki di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu terkikik pelan dan membuat Hongbin berhenti menulis.

Hongbin lalu berbisik ke lelaki itu.

"Bukannya kau harus menulis?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab dan asik dengan hpnya.

Hongbin terdiam dan shock. Lalu lelaki itu menoleh ke Hongbin dan tertawa mengejek lalu kembali lagi ke hpnya.

Hongbin menatapnya geram lalu dengan kesal ia kembali menulis.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Taekwoon langsung keluar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lelaki di sampingnya juga langsung pergi keluar.

Hongbin menatapnya jengkel.

Hongbin mendengar suara erangan dari Hakyeon dan Jaehwan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ya ampun.. tanganku pegal sekaliii" Hakyeon memijat tangannya.

Hongbin mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo! Aku haus!" Jaehwan menarik kedua tangan Hakyeon dan Hongbin.

Sampai di kafetaria...

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang.

"Umm Hakyeon... aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Hakyeon mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Umm... kalian kenal dengan lelaki yang terlambat tadi?"

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon berhenti dan menatap Hongbin ngeri.

Hongbin mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

"Kau... duduk sssemeja dengan... nya?" Tanya Hakyeon dan Jaehwan di sampingnya terbatuk.

Hongbin menghela nafas.

"Yaaah... dia sombong sekali!" Hongbin menyucuk makanannya dengan kuat.

Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan dengan wajah simpati.

"Dia tidak... tidak menyakitimu kan? Umm... atau... membuatmu tidak nyaman mungkin?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan hati-hati.

Hongbing menggeleng, ia menatap mereka berdua bingung.

Jaehwan menatap Hongbin dengan prihatin.

"Uh Hongbin... sebaiknya... kau jauhi anak itu. Dia..."

Jaehwan memeluk dirinya seolah ia merinding.

"Dia misterius! Dia selalu menghilang. Maksudku... dia sering cabut, dia tidak pernah bergaul. Aku yakin, nanti dia pasti cabut! Aah pokoknya kau harus menjauhinya!"

"Kenapa dia tidak di skors?" Tanya Hongbin.

Hakyeon menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Karena ia anak Kepala Sekolah"

Hongbin mengangguk.

Waktu berlalu hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan meminjamkan buku catatan mereka ke Hongbin. Mereka tidak ingin Hongbin ketinggalan pelajaran.

Lalu mereka berpisah ke jalan pulang masing-masing.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan tinggal di satu komplek.

Dan Hongbin sendirian. Jalan menuju rumahnya itu selalu sepi. Tapi, Hongbin tidak merasa takut. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara laki-laki tertawa. Hongbin berhenti.

'Suara itu? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya... umm.. tidak.. aku tidak pernah mendengarnya!'

Hongbin mempercepat jalannya.

Tapi ia mendengar suara laki-laki menjerit.

Hongbin mencari arah suara itu berasal. Lalu ia sembunyi dibalik tong besar. Ia mengintip dengan hati-hati.

Hongbin terkejut.

Wonshik memegang pisau yang tajam. Ia mengarahkannya ke leher anak laki-laki yang dibawa oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Serahkan uangmu! atau pisau ini..." ia menekan pelan pisau itu ke leher anak laki-laki itu.

Anak itu merengek ketakutan.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia merogoh kantongnya dan menyerahkan uangnya ke Wonshik.

Salah satu teman Wonshik yang berbadan besar mengambil uang itu.

Wonshik tertawa kuat.

Mereka semua tertawa kuat kecuali anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu mulai menangis.

"DIAM!"

Anak itu terdiam dan takut.

Teeeeenggg

Semua mata tertuju pada tong di depan gang.

Wonshik menatap temannya dan temannya itu pergi untuk mengecek.

Hongbin tidak sengaja menendang tong besar itu.

Ia sangat takut dan ia dengan cepat berlari lalu ia berbelok ke salah satu gang dan gang yang lain lalu ia berhenti di sebuah toko makanan. Ia masuk ke toko itu dan berpura-pura membeli sesuatu.

Teman Wonshik melambaikan tangan ke bosnya kalau kondisi aman.

"Mungkin tadi hanya kucing, bos!"

Wonshik menyengir. Lalu ia menarik kerah baju anak laki-laki itu dan mendorongnya dengan kuat.

"Pergi sana! Sampah!"

Teman Wonshik tertawa.

Lalu Wonshik pergi diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Kita pestaaaaaaaaa!" Sahut salah seorang teman Wonshik.


	2. Chapter 2

Hongbin sengaja berlama-lama di toko itu. Sesekali pandangannya keluar, memastikan teman Ravi itu tidak mengejarnya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Hongbin keluar dan ia berlari ke rumahnya.

"CHEEEERSSSSS! YEEEAAAHHHHH!" Wonshik dan teman-temannya meminum beer sambil berjoget tidak jelas di suatu bar.

"Bos! Aku dengar ada anak baru di sekolahmu"

Wonshik tertawa kecil dan ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya.

"Bos! Aku juga dengar kalau dia itu... lumayan kaya bos."

Wonshik memukul meja dengan keras.

"Aku yang terkaya!" Kata Wonshik dengan sombong.

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu memeras orang lain bos? Kau k"

"Diam!" Bentak Wonshik.

Wonshik menegak beernya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin uangku habis.." jawabnya singkat.

"Wooooooooooooooo" sahut teman-teman Wonshik dengan serentak.

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan anak baru itu?"

Wonshik mengangkat jarinya.

"Biar aku saja yang menanganinya." Wonshik tersenyum nakal.

Keesokan harinya, Hongbin datang lebih awal. Keadaan sekolah sangat sepi saat itu. Ia sengaja, karena ia sangat menyukai ketenangan.

Sampai di kelas, ia terkejut, ia terdiam di tempat.

"Hei anak baru!" Wonshik mendekati Hongbin dengan wajah yang sangar.

Hongbin mengambil langkah mundur perlahan hingga ia bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Wonshik mengejeknya.

"Kau takut?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang terangkat.

Hongbin melihat penampilan Wonshik sekilas.

Kini Wonshik telah mengecat lagi warna rambutnya menjadi silver-grey. Dan ia menata rambutnya sedikit basah. Bajunya terlihat ketat di dadanya dan memamerkan ototnya. Dan tatonya. Hongbin melihat tato Wonshik di lengannya dan di bawah kerah.

Sebenarnya menurut Hongbin, Wonshik terlihat... sexy. Dia heran kenapa temannya bilang Wonshik itu menakutkan.

"Kau takut?" Ulang Wonshik dan kini ia di depan Hongbin.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Pandangan Wonshik jatuh di bibir Hongbin yang pink dan terbuka sedikit.

Wonshik menjilat bibirnya dengan pelan.

Hongbin menelan ludahnya dan ia sangat lemas melihat Wonshik seperti itu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika lidah itu menari di mulutnya.

Wonshik meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Hongbin. Membuat Hongbin terperangkap.

Wonshik mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas mereka.

Hongbin bisa mencium bau beer dan asap rokok. Tapi ia menyukai itu.

Wonshik bisa mencium bau cologne Hongbin yang menyegarkan.

"Aku menantangmu! Untuk menemuiku jam 3 sore nanti di sini! Di ruangan ini!"

Hongbin menelan ludahnya lagi. Kakinya gemetaran.

"Dan kalau kau tidak ada... kau akan menyesal nanti!"

Wonshik tertawa mengejek lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Hongbin masih berdiri mematung. Ia masih shock. Ia masih bisa mencium bau Wonshik.

'Aaapa... apa... dia tahu... semalam...ooh ottoke ottokeeeee...'

Hongbin mengigit jarinya dan ia panik.

"Hongbin-ah!" Hakyeon menepuk bahu Hongbin pelan.

"WWHAAAAA" Hongbin melompat kaget dan matanya membesar.

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon tertawa kuat melihat Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap kedua temannya itu dengan kesal. Lalu ia pergi duduk di bangkunya.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan masih tertawa. Lalu mereka menghampiri Hongbin.

"Kkau... hahahha.. kau harus ... melihat... ahhaahhaahhaha dirimu tadi... hahahahahhah" Jaehwan tertawa kuat sambil terduduk.

Hakyeon menepuk punggung Jaehwan dan ikut tertawa.

Hongbin memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

Setelah Jaehwan dan Hakyeon puas tertawa, mereka minta maaf pada Hongbin lalu duduk ke bangku mereka saat bel berbunyi.

Hongbin masih fokus ke pelajarannya. Ia mencuri pandang ke pintu masuk. Ia menghela nafas. Ia merasa tidak semangat karena Wonshik tidak hadir. Ia juga heran kenapa dia malah kepikiran Wonshik.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi..

Hongbin tetap duduk di bangkunya dan berpura-pura sibuk mencatat.

"Hongbinnie... kau tidak pulang? Kau bisa mengerjakannya di rumah kan?" Kata Jaehwan sambil menggandeng tangannya dengan Hakyeon.

"Uhh.. yea.. sebentar lagi... kalian duluan saja."

"Oh okey! Telepon kami kalau kau kenapa-kenapa. Ok?"

Hongbin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bye Binnieeee..." sahut keduanya dan pergi.

Hongbin kembali mencatat sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas Hongbin.

"Hey!"

Wonshik mematikan hp Hongbin juga lalu memasukkannya ke tas Hongbin.

Hongbin menatapnya tak percaya.

Wonshik menantang tatapannya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hongbin.

"Apa maumu?!" Tanya Hongbin dengan santai. Ntah kenapa ia menjadi berani sekarang. Padahal tadi pagi ia rasanya ingin pingsan berada sedekat ini.

"Kau" Wonshik tersenyum nakal.

Mata Hongbin membesar dan ia berdiri lalu menggandeng tasnya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin main-main. Maaf, aku sibuk!"

Wonshik menarik tangan Hongbin dan mendorongnya ke dinding di belakang mereka.

Wonshik menahan tubuh Hongbin dengan tubuhnya.

Hongbin kaget, ia membiarkan posisi mereka seperti ini.

Wonshik mengambil rokoknya lalu menghidupkannya. Ia lalu menghembuskan asap rokok ke wajah Hongbin.

Hongbin terbatuk dan mengipas asap rokok Wonshik dengan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan! Urghhh!" Hongbin mencoba mendorong Wonshik tapi Wonshik semakin menekan tubuhnya.

"Aah.." Hongbin merintih saat celana mereka bergesekan.

Wonshik tertawa mengejek. Ia lalu mundur sedikit dan ia mengisap lagi rokoknya.

"Don't!"

Wonshik kembali mengembus asapnya ke Hongbin.

Hongbin geram, dan ia mencoba mengambil rokok di mulut Wonshik.

Tapi Wonshik dengan cepat mengelak. Ia lalu mengejek Hongbin.

Hongbin menghela nafas dan menatap Wonshik dengan jengkel.

"Kau mau apa?!"

Wonshik membuang rokoknya dan menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan yang Hongbin yakin akan membuat wanita tergila-gila padanya. Mungkin Hongbin mulai tergila-gila padanya.

Hongbin tersipu malu dan ia menghindari tatapan Wonshik.

Wonshik menarik tangan Hongbin dan membawanya ke gudang.

Hongbin merinding. Ia teringat kata-kata Jaehwan kalau Wonshik suka menyakiti murid disini.

Saat Wonshik membuka pintu gudang, Hongbin mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi lagi-lagi Wonshik menahannya dna mendorongnya masuk ke gudang.

Hongbin berpikir kalau gudang sekolah akan terlihat kotor, berdebu, berantakan, dan tikus. Hongbin takut tikus.

Tapi gudang yang ia masuki ini terlihat seperti kamar. Ada tempat tidur king size, lemari, keyboard, speaker, dan.. waah lantainya dilapisi oleh karpet yang lembut. Hongbin menatap ke sekelilingnya. Bahkan ada lemari es? Ac? Wow!

Hongbin menatap takjub. Bukannya dia kampungan tapi, baru kali ini dia melihat gudang seperti ini.

"Ini kamarku! Aku jarang di rumah. Aku lebih suka disini" kata Wonshik sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Hongbin membentuk "o" di mulutnya.

"Ambil beer itu" kata Wonshik sambil menunjuk ke rak botol.

Hongbin melongo.

"Kau tuli?"

Dengan patuh Hongbin mengambilnya dan memberikannya ke Wonshik.

Tangan Wonshik menarik Hongbin sehingga Hongbin terjatuh di atas tempat tidur.

Wonshik langsung berada di atas Hongbin dengan senyum nakalnya.

Hongbin merasakan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

"Let's have fun" bisik Wonshik sambil menjilat bibir Hongbin.

Itu membuat Hongbin memejam matanya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini. Ia juga tidak pernah ciuman. Oh my god!

Wonshik mengambil beer di tangan Hongbin lalu ia duduk dan meminum beer itu.

Ia menarik Hongbin untuk duduk dan menyodorkan beer itu ke mulut Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Wonshik dengan ragu.

Wonshik mengangguk.

Lalu Hongbin meminum beer itu sambil menatap Wonshik yang tersenyum nakal.

Lalu Wonshik meminum beer dari bekas mulut Hongbin. Ia menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan sexy. Ia melihat Hongbin menjilat bibirnya. Mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung. Dan Wonshik ingin mencium bibir pink itu.

"Habiskan ini!" Perintahnya sambil menyodorkan beer itu lagi ke mulut Hongbin.

Hongbin patuh dan ia menegak habis.

Ini pertama kalinya ia minum beer. Ntah kenapa dia menjadi suka beer. Apakah karena beer itu milik Wonshik.

'Wait? Aku... aku menyukai Wonshik? No way!'

Wonshik menghidupkan speakernya kuat. Dan Hongbin mendengar Wonshik menyanyi.

'Whaaaatt'

Wonshik memutar lagu The Weeknd - Or Nah.

Lagu itu membuat Hongbin bergairah dan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Kepalanya mulai menari mengikuti irama.

Dan Wonshik memegang dagunya dan mencium mulutnya kuat.

Hongbin terkejut tapi ia mencium Wonshik kembali.

Hongbin bahkan mengerang di mulutnya.

Hongbin memejam matanya. Lidahnya beradu dengan Wonshik.

Hongbin teringat kata-kata Jaehwan...

'Jauhi dia Hongbin'

'Dia misterius'

'Dia suka menyakiti orang'

'Hiiiiiii... semua orang takut padanya'

Tapi Hongbin, menyingkirkan suara Jaehwan yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan ia menikmati ciuman Wonshik si pria misterius.


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu cepat berlalu, dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam.

Hongbin masih di sekolah bersama Wonshik. Ia kini hanya memakai boxernya saja. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Wonshik masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya saja 2 kancing bajunya terbuka memamerkan tato dan dadanya. Ia menegak beernya yang ke 5. Dan ia tidak separah Hongbin. Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti irama musik sambil melihat Hongbin yang menari tidak jelas di depannya. Hongbin terus tertawa. Ia heran, padahal Hongbin baru minum 3 botol dan ia sudah separah ini?

Wonshik tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat tingkah Hongbin.

Hongbin jalan sempoyongan ke arah Wonshik. Tangannya mencoba menarik tangan Wonshik.

"Hhahaha.. aayyyyyyooooooo.. daansssaaaaaa... hhhaaahhaaa... yeyeye" Hongbin benar-benar seperti anak-anak.

Wonshik menarik tangan Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin jatuh di pangkuannya.

Wonshik berbisik

"Kau mabuk? Huh?" Ejeknya.

Hongbin menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Nnnnoooppppeee"

"Uh huh?"

Hongbin tertawa lalu ia memiringkan wajahnya ke Wonshik dan ia mencium Wonshik.

Wonshik kaget, dia terdiam.

Hongbin menggigit bibir Wonshik.

Wonshik lalu membalas ciuman Hongbin.

'Hmmm... sweet...'

Wonshik tau kalau ciuman Hongbin pasti terasa manis. Karena Hongbin masih lugu. Ia tahu itu dari cara Hongbin membalas ciumannya tadi sore. Tadi!

Wonshik tidak percaya ini! Dia baru bertemu dengan Hongbin semalam, dan sekarang, ia mengundang Hongbin masuk ke tempat rahasianya! Ia tidak pernah mengizinkan satu orang pun ke sini. Ia tidak suka dengan orang-orang di sekolahnya. Ia suka menyendiri. Dan ntah mengapa, ia membiarkan Hongbin masuk. Ia merasa tertarik pada Hongbin. Ia tahu dari ayahnya waktu itu, kalau akan ada murid pindahan bernama Lee Hongbin di kelasnya. Ayahnya juga mengingatkannya untuk tidak mendekati ataupun menyakiti Hongbin. Ayahnya bilang kalau Hongbin anak yang berprestasi dan ayahnya tidak ingin Wonshik merusak kehidupan Hongbin.

'Fuck it off!'

Disini dia, berciuman dengan Hongbin dengan penuh nafsu.

Wonshik mendorong Hongbin ke tempat tidur. Hongbin tertawa kecil di sela ciuman mereka. Wonshik melepas ciumannya dan ia mengamati Hongbin dengan lucu sambil melepas bajunya.

"Mmmm..." Hongbin mengelus otot di perut Wonshik lalu ia tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Wonshik sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mmmmm..." Hongbin menggeleng sambil tertawa lagi.

Wonshik tersenyum kecil.

'Anak aneh!' Pikirnya.

Wonshik lalu mendorong Hongbin hingga kepala Hongbin di atas bantal. Ia lalu menyelimuti Hongbin dan ia mengecup bibir Hongbin yang cemberut.

"Uhmmmm... mmmppwweeeeasseee" rayu Hongbin dengan suara imut sambil memukul pelan dada Wonshik.

Wonshik hanya menatap Hongbin sambil tertawa.

"Tidurlah!" Wonshik menepuk pelan rambut Hongbin hingga mata Hongbin terpejam.

Wonshik lalu pergi ke sofanya dan tidur.

Keesokan paginya,

Hongbin bangun dengan kepala yang sangat pusing, ia juga ingin muntah. Ia langsung tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi yang ada di gudang Wonshik. Hongbin lalu muntah di wc Wonshik.

Wonshik sedang menggosok giginya ketika Hongbin masuk dan muntah di wc. Wonshik lalu berkumur-kumur. Ia lalu mengambil obat di kontainernya. Lalu ia menopang tubuh Hongbin dan membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya.

Wonshik mengambil segelas air lalu menyuruh Hongbin untuk minum obat yang diberinya.

Hongbin menatap obat itu dengan curiga.

"Ini... bukan ... uh... narkoba kan? Kau tidak akan ... umm.. mem... membunuhku kan?"

Wonshik memutar bola matanya dan ia pergi mandi. Hongbin bingung apakah dia harus minum obat itu atau tidak. Tapi Hongbin minum obat itu. Iya yakin Wonshik tidak akan membunuhnya.

Wonshik selesai mandi dan ia keluar hanya dengan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggulnya. Hongbin kaget. Mata Hongbin langsung besar, ia sesak nafas, dan pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari abs dan tato di tubuh Wonshik. Hongbin ingin menyentuh absnya itu.

'Hmmm.. chocolate abs! Mmmm...' pikirnya.

Hongbin masih menatap tubuh Wonshik dengan takjub.

Wonshik menatap Hongbin dengan senyum kecil dan ia berdehem.

"Ehhhemm! Uh Hongbin, kau boleh mandi. Aku punya sepasang seragam lagi dan aku juga punya handuk yang baru.

Hongbin masih melongo menatap Wonshik.

Wonshik tertawa kecil dan melepas handuknya.

Hongbin teriak kaget.

"WWHOOA!"

Wonshik tertawa sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Relax! Aku sudah memakai boxer kok!"

Hongbin masih menatapnya ngeri sambil mengangguk pelan dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Wonshik lalu memberi Hongbin handuk yang baru dan seragam sekolahnya yang baru.

Hongbin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uh umm... kau bilang apa?"

Wonshik tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hongbin tersipu malu.

"Apa tubuhku terlalu mengalihkanmu?" Tanya Wonshik dengan alis yang terangkat dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Hongbin menatapnya kaget dan ia menunduk dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Uh uh.. a... aku mandi dulu!"

Wonshik tertawa melihat tingkah Hongbin yang kikuk.

Setelah selesai mandi, Hongbin keluar sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Wonshik sedang duduk menunggu Hongbin.

Mereka bertatapan dan membuat Hongbin merasa canggung.

"Uhm... sepertinya kita belum resmi berkenalan... umm aku Lee Hongbin." Hongbin tersenyum ramah pada Wonshik.

Wonshik tertawa

"Ya, aku tau. Aku Kim Wonshik"

Hongbin kaget.

"Kau tahu?"

Wonshik mengangguk

"Ayahku yang beri tahu"

Hongbin teringat kalau Wonshik anak kepsek.

Hongbin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Wonshik sambil berjalan ke pintu.

Hongbin mengangguk dan mengikuti Wonshik.

Sampai di kelas, suasana sudah mulai ramai. Jaehwan dan Hakyeon sedang berbicara di bangku mereka. Dan mata Jaehwan langsung besar saat melihat ke pintu. Hakyeon mengikuti arah pandangan Jaehwan, dan ia juga shock.

Wonshik berjalan dengan santai dan wajah sombong, diikuti oleh Hongbin dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

Suasana kelas menjadi sepi dan semua mata tertuju pada Hongbin.

Setelah mereka duduk, Wonshik dengan santainya ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke meja dan memainkan hp nya.

Hongbin yang duduk dengan gelisah mulai membuka bukunya.

Tak lama bel berbunyi dan Mr Taekwoon datang.

"Aku akan membagi kalian kelompok untuk membuat makalah."

Semua murid menggerutu.

"Baik! Kalau begitu setiap meja membuat makalah dan harus dengan 20 halaman. Diketik! Dikumpul minggu depan!"

Semua murid makin menggerutu.

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon menatap Hongbin yang pucat pasi.

Hongbin dengan takut melihat ke arah Wonshik.

Tapi Wonshik tidak menatapnya dan hanya peduli dengan hpnya.

"Baik. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Seperti biasanya, Mr Taekwoon menulis di papan tulis dengan diam.

Bel istirahat...

Wonshik segera pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon menghampiri Hongbin dengan wajah kasihan.

"Oh my God... Ooootttoookkaaajjjiii..." sahut Jaehwan sambil memejam matanya dan menggeleng kepalanya dengan imut.

Hongbin menghela nafas.

"You okay Hongbin-ah?"

"Sepertinya aku akan melakukannya sendiri" ia merengut.

"Yah! Kami akan membantumu.. okaaayy?" Kata Jaehwan sambil tersenyum pada Hongbin.

Hakyeon mengangguk setuju.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

Hongbin sudah duduk di bangkunya lagi dan membuka bukunya. Ia bermaksud untuk menanyakan Wonshik kapan mereka akan mulai belajar kelompok. Ia menunggu Wonshik tapi... guru sudah masuk.

'Ah mungkin dia terlambat'

1 jam berlalu tapi Wonshik tidak datang juga.

Hongbin menghela nafas.

'Kemana dia?'

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

Hongbin, Jaehwan dan Hakyeon berpisah haluan.

Mereka saling berpamitan.

Hongbin berjalan dengan cemberut dan menunduk.

'Huh! Tadi pagi dia peduli padaku, dan sekarang?'

Hongbin menendang batu.

'Issshh! Kemana sih dia!'

'Aish! Hongbin! Kau bahkan lupa minta nomor hpnya?! Aishhh'

'Gimana kalau dia gak masuk besok?'

Hongbin berhenti lalu ia teringat gudang.. um kamar Wonshik.

Hongbin memukul keningnya dan ia berbalik ke sekolah.

Saat itu sekolah sudah sepi. Tapi untungnya, penjaga sekolah belum mengunci sekolah itu.

Wonshik berlari menuju gudang.. Wonshik.

Lalu ia mengetuk pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Lalu dengan langkah berat ia berbalik dan pergi.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara jeritan anak perempuan. Hongbin langsung mendekati arah suara itu. Membawa Hongbin ke taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Perempuan itu berteriak lagi tapi diiringi oleh tawaan.

Hongbin mengintip di balik dinding.

Ia terkejut melihat Wonshik dengan teman gengnya. Ia melihat mereka sedang menyiksa seorang wanita.

Bukan! Bukan menyiksa!

Wanita itu membuka pakaiannya satu demi satu dengan gerakan yang menggoda.

Ia berteriak lagi saat satu dari teman Wonshik membuka paksa bajunya.

Hongbin yakin kalau wanita itu.. pasti perempuan gak benar!

Tapi ia melihat kelakuan mereka dengan benci.

Ia sangat benci dengan pemandangan itu.

Ia benci karena Wonshik melihat wanita itu dengan mata yang berat. Beer di tangannya dan ia melihat Wonshik meneguknya habis. Ia melihat Wonshik mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada teman gengnya. Teman gengnya itu bersorak kuat dan mengerumuni wanita itu.

Tapi Wonshik pergi ke arah Hongbin.

Hongbin langsung berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia terus berlari dengan kencang, dan membuat suara kakinya bergema. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Dia tidak tahu apakah Wonshik melihatnya atau tidak.

Tapi, belum sampai di pintu gerbang, ia terjebak di dalam gedung sekolah. Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

'Shit Hongbin!'

Ia meringis kesakitan dan ia memukul kuat pintu itu berharap ada yang mendengar.

'Bodoh sekali Hongbin! Tidak akan ada yang dengar!'

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sangat panik.

"Hongbin?"

Hongbin berdiri tegak dan perlahan menghadap ke belakangnya.

Wonshik berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah yang senyum nakal. Ia melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Wae? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu"

Wonshik berjalan mendekatinya dengan lambat. Ia terus menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan nafsu.

Hongbin bisa mencium bau beer.

Hongbin mundur ke belakang hingga ia bersender di pintu.

"Atau... kau baru melihat? Sesuatu?"

Hongbin menelan ludahnya dan menatap Wonshik dengan ngeri.

"Sesuatu yang...tabu?"

Wonshik tertawa mengejek.

Ia akhirnya di depan Hongbin dan ia mendekati tubuhnya ke Hongbin dengan meletakkan satu tangannya di samping kepala Hongbin.

Hongbin melirik tangan Wonshik di sampingnya lalu ke lengan Wonshik yang berotot. Itu membuat Hongbin merasa lemas.

Wonshik memiringkan kepalanya ke Hongbin dan mencari-cari tatapan mata Hongbin.

Jantung Hongbin semakin tak karuan. Ia yakin Wonshik bisa mendengar suara degupan jantungnya.

Wonshik menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Wae Hongbin? Kau menikmati pemandangan di belakang sana?" Bisik Wonshik dengan suaranya yang berat dan serak.

Hongbin bergidik mendengar suara Wonshik. Ia merasa takut sekaligus terangsang.

'Wait? Umm.. terangsang? Uhhh... noo'

Wonshik mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hongbin.

"Apa itu membuatmu... terangsang?... Binnie? Hmm?"

Hongbin memejam matanya, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa geli dan membuat lututnya lemas.

Wonshik tertawa pelan dan ia berbicara di telinga Hongbin.

"Aku rasa aku benar.. hmm? You want that? Jujur Binnie... you want ... it!"

Hongbin semakin lemas dan ia merintih pelan.

Wonshik kehilangan kesabaran. Ia menarik Hongbin dengan paksa dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Ia mendorong Hongbin masuk lalu menendang pintu. Ia bahkan tidak mengunci kamarnya.

Ia menatap Hongbin dengan nakal. Ia perlahan membuka kancing seragamnya.

Hongbin berdiri dengan shock.

Wonshik menghampiri Hongbin sambil mencampakkan seragamnya.

Wonshik melepas ikat pinggangnya dan membuka resleting celananya.

Satu tangannya memegang pundak Hongbin dan menarik Hongbin.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini.. huh Binnie?"

Hongbin menatap Wonshik dengan ngeri. Dan ia menyukai panggilan barunya, "Binnie".

Wonshik mendorong Hongbin untuk berlutut, dan Hongbin patuh.

Wonshik menurunkan celana dan boxernya. Ia mengeluarkan membernya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Hongbin.

"Suck it, Binnie!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hongbin shock. Ia tidak pernah melakukan itu bahkan melihat member seseorang saja tidak pernah. Hongbin benar-benar sangat lugu.

Ia merasa jijik membayangkan dirinya melakukan itu.

Hongbin merinding dan ia memejam matanya sambil menggeleng.

Ia bisa mencium aroma Wonshik.

"Nn...nnnnooo... aa.. aaaanngghhhh nnnggghhhhh"

Wonshik mendorong membernya ke mulut Hongbin tanpa aba-aba.

Ia mendorong dengan paksa dan membuat dirinya mengerang merasakan membernya hangat di mulut Hongbin.

Hongbin perlahan memejam matanya. Pikirannya mengatakan kalau ini tidak baik dan ia harus menghentikan ini segera dan pergi jauh dari Wonshik.

'Wait no. Aku terperangkap'

Wonshik mengerang kuat sambil terus memaksa Hongbin untuk melakukan blow job.

Hongbin merasa terangsang dan ia merintih. Ntah kenapa dia menikmati ini.

'Stop Hongbin! Stop!'

"Shhhhiiittt Binnie... whoooaaa... hmmmmmhhh... tha... that's right... yesss... good... uhhh ... unnnghhhhh... good boy..."

Wonshik mempercepat gerakannya dan menarik kuat rambut Hongbin.

Hongbin merasakan sakit di kepala dan tenggorokannya sekaligus ia merasa geli di tubuhnya terutama di membernya.

Hongbin merintih berbarengan dengan erangan Wonshik yang kuat saat Wonshik ejakulasi di mulutnya.

Hongbin dengan patuh menelan semua membuat Wonshik melihatnya dengan takjub.

Setelah selesai, Hongbin menjilat member Wonshik sampai tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Wonshik menatapnya dengan sangat takjub.

Lalu Hongbin menatap ke atas dengan wajah lugunya.

Wonshik membungkuk dan berbisik ke wajahnya.

"So, you are such a bad bad bad boy... Binnie..." lalu ia tertawa mengejek.

Hongbin merinding mendengar suara Wonshik yang dalam.

Wonshik menyuruh Hongbin pergi, ia memberi Hongbin kunci sekolah.

"Kembalikan padaku besok!"

Hongbin menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Sorry Binnie... aku sibuk hari ini!" Lalu Wonshik pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Hongbin tidak percaya ini.

Dia sekarang berbaring di tempat tidur Wonshik. Ia telah memberitahu orang tuanya kalau dia nginap di rumah temannya.

Ia menunggu Wonshik sampai ia tertidur.

Wonshik masuk ke kamarnya dengan seragam yang kusut. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan. Nafasnya bau beer dan tubuhnya bau parfum.

Ia terkejut saat masuk melihat Hongbin yang tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Wonshik melepas sepatu dan mencampakkan seragamnya. Ia menghampiri Hongbin dengan bertelanjang dada.

Ia duduk di samping Hongbin sambil menatap Hongbin. Mulut Wonshik membentuk senyum kecil.

'Cute'

Jarinya menelusuri wajah Hongbin hingga sampai ke bibir Hongbin. Ia teringat yang dilakukan mulut Hongbin tadi sore.

Hongbin bergerak pelan dan membuka matanya.

Hongbin terkejut dan ia spontan duduk.

Ia melihat Wonshik tanpa baju dan pipinya memerah.

"Aku menyuruhmu pulang kan?"

Hongbin gugup.

"Umm... yyea... aku... tadi lelah dan ... uhh... aku... aku pulang"

Hongbin segera berdiri tapi Wonshik menariknya lagi dan ia membungkuk ke Hongbin dengan kedua tangan Hongbin dipegangnya erat di atas kepala Hongbin.

Jantung Hongbin langsung berdegup kencang. Ia tak kuat melihat tatapan Wonshik yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya.

"Aku rasa kau memang ingin bersamaku..." Wonshik memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati bibir Hongbin.

Mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka dan membuat Hongbin lemas. Untung saja mereka tidak berdiri, kalau tidak Hongbin bisa saja jatuh.

Wonshik dengan lembut mengelus tangan Hongbin dengan jarinya.

"Tell me Binnie... tell me... you want me..."

Pandangan Hongbin fokus ke mulut Wonshik.

"Admit it! That you want my cock! In your filthy mouth..."

Salah satu tangan Wonshik membuka mulut Hongbin dan memasukkan satu jarinya.

Hongbin dengan patuh mengisapnya dan ia menatap Wonshik dengan mata lugunya.

Wonshik menatap mulut Hongbin yang sangat sexy. Lalu ia menarik kembali jarinya dan membuat Hongbin cemberut.

Tangannya turun ke bawah, ke atas gundukan di celana Hongbin dan mengelusnya pelan, lalu ke belakang, ke lubang Hongbin.

"Oooorrr... you want me... inside... you... hmm? You want me to fuck you? Hmmm...?"

Ia menantang Hongbin dengan nada suaranya yang berat dan parau.

Hongbin langsung memejam matanya dan merintih pelan. Badannya sedikit melengkung ke atas.

Hongbin membayangkan dirinya dengan Wonshik ...

"Uuhhh..."

'Nno! No ssstop Hongbin! Stop! Wonshik... jauhi Wonshik! Bbbut...'

"Aaahhh" erangnya pelan saat Wonshik memegang member Hongbin.

Hongbin menatapnya bingung. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Wonshik sudah menurunkan celananya dan sekarang Wonshik menarik celanannya dan boxernya. Dan dia... membernya berdiri tegak menyentuh perut Wonshik.

Wonshik menatapnya dengan tatapan berat. Wonshik menjilat bibirnya melihat member Hongbin.

Hongbin mencoba menutup membernya tapi Wonshik menampar dan menyingkirkan tangan Hongbin.

"Ah! No please... nnno!... Aaaaaannnggfhhh..."

Hongbin berteriak kuat sambil menarik seprai Wonshik. Hongbin mengigit bibirnya agar ia tidak bising.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sensasi ini. Ia melihat ke bawah dan..

"Ooohhh Ggggodddddddddddd... aaahhh mmmmffff"

Wonshik memblow job Hongbin dengan mulutnya yang sudah berpengalaman. Ia membuat Hongbin berteriak kuat. Ia yakin, Hongbin belum pernah seperti ini. Itu membuatnya merasa puas. Ia melirik Hongbin yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya, mata yang terpejam kuat, bibirnya...

'Hmm... sexy...' pikirnya.

Ia lalu mencium mulut Hongbin dengan nafsu. Membuat Hongbin terkejut dan mengerang di mulutnya.

Wonshik mencium Hongbin sambil memompa member Hongbin dengan tangannya. Ia mempercepat gerakannya.

Hongbin tidak berhenti mengerang dengan mata yang terpejam. Hingga Hongbin mengerang sangat kuat bersamaan dengan ejakulasinya.

Wonshik tidak tahan mendengar erangan Hongbin hingga ia menggigit bibir Hongbin.

Air mani Hongbin berserakan ke perutnya dan perut Wonshik.

Wonshik belum melepas ciumannya. Ia masih mencium Hongbin dengan lembut sekarang. Hingga ia tidak merasakan mulut Hongbin membalas ciumannya.

Ia lalu menatap Hongbin yang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Wonshik tertawa pelan.

"Tidur?"

Jawabnnya disambut oleh nafas Hongbin yang terdengar teratur dan pelan.

Wonshik lalu berdiri dan mengambil tisu. Lalu ia membersihkan perutnya dan perut Hongbin juga member Hongbin. Setelah itu, ia membuka celananya dan hanya dengan boxernya.

Wonshik naik ke tempat tidur, dan mengambil posisi di samping Hongbin. Ia lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan Wonshik tidur dengan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hongbin.

Wonshik tersenyum lebar.

Dia benci dengan kata cinta.

Dia tidak mungkin mencintai Hongbin.

Hongbin si lugu.

Dia juga tidak suka memiliki teman ataupun memiliki hubungan.

Tapi ia merasa nyaman di dekat Hongbin.

Ia merasa dirinya tertarik oleh Hongbin.

Dan ia membiarkan dirinya tertarik oleh Hongbin.


	5. Chapter 5

Keesokan paginya,

Hongbin terbangun dengan tangan Wonshik di pinggangnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan nafas Wonshik di lehernya.

Ia tersenyum, lalu panik.

'Wait! Astaga aku.. kenapa aku ini!'

Ia lalu duduk dan ia segera berdiri.

"AAAHHH!" Teriak Hongbin dan membuat Wonshik langsung membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Huh? What? What? What?" Pandangannya jatuh ke Hongbin yang sedang menutupi membernya sambil mencari boxernya.

"Uhh.. sorry... aku hanya... uhh... aahh ini dia"

Wonshik menghampiri Hongbin.

Dan Hongbin dengan kikuk memakai boxernya.

"JANGAN LIHAT!"

Wonshik tertawa kuat.

Hongbin menatapnya kesal.

"Aku sudah melihatnya semalam Binnie.. kau lupa?" Ia menatap Hongbin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hongbin menjadi semakin malu dan ia segera memakai celananya.

Hongbin menyandang tasnya dan hendak memakai sepatunya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hongbin mengejeknya.

"Sekolah!"

Wonshik langsung menarik tangan Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Wonshik dengan malas dan

"AAAHHH! ASTAGAAAA! BISAKAH KAU UGHHH!"

Hongbin menutup matanya, wajahnya merah.

"What? Aku kan tidak telanjang sepertimu" jawabnya santai dengan senyum bodoh di wajahnya.

Hongbin menatapnya jengkel.

"Lepaskan aku Wonshik!"

Wonshik lalu menggendong Hongbin dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Nnnopppeeee" jawabnya

"Aiiishhh! Aku mau belajar Wonshik! Aku tidak mau nilaiku turun! Aku"

Wonshik menurunkan Hongbin dan dengan cepat mencium Hongbin.

"No... hari ini hanya kau dan aku, disini!"

Hongbin shock.

"Wonshik!"

"Yeeeeeessss Binnie..." Wonshik mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidur.

Hongbin merengek.

"Wonshikkkk! Kita juga harus mengerjakan makalah kita! Aku tidak mau nilaiku turun! Aku tidak mau dihukum! Pleaaaassseeee"

Wonshik melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Hongbin dengan serius.

"Seragammu kusut dan... bau seks!"

Pipi Hongbin memerah.

"Uh... kau tidak perlu menyebut kata itu..."

Wonshik meminjamkannya sweater dan sweatpantsnya.

"Pakai ini! Dan baju seragammu letakkan saja di keranjang itu."

"Uh yeah, aku akn membawanya pulang dan melaundrynya. Ini seragammu Wonshik"

"Yeah i know. Letakkan saja disini, pelayanku nanti datang mengambil baju kotor. Sekarang kau mandi dan pakai ini!"

"Wonshik a"

Wonshik mencium mulut Hongbin yang protes.

"Aku akan melakukan itu jika kau kau terus protes, Bin-ah!" Bisik Wonshik.

Hongbin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Hongbin keluar dan melihat Wonshik dengan kaos dan jeansnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Uh... Wonshik... aku rasa... kita tidak mungkin ke sekolah seperti ini... umm"

"Siapa bilang kita ke sekolah?"

Hongbin menatap Wonshik dengan bingung.

Wonshik mengambil kunci di lacinya.

Lalu Wonshik menyuruh Hongbin ikut dengannya.

Mereka keluar dari kamar Wonshik lalu berbelok ke kanan, ke arah pintu.

'Umm.. ini mau kemana?'

Arah yang dibawa Wonshik bukan ke kelas tapi ntahlah... Hongbin juga baru mengetahui ini. Tapi Hongbin malah mengikuti Wonshik tanpa protes.

Ia percaya pada Wonshik.

Wonshik lalu membuka pintu dan Hongbin masuk dengan wajah yang takjub. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya membentuk "o". Ia bahkan berputar.

Wonshik membuka garasi dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk.

"Wow! Kau bahkan memiliki garasi! Di sekolahmu! Wow!"

Wonshik hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Naiklah!"

Hongbin terkejut dan diam di tempat.

"Uhh.. apa garasi ini tidak di tutul kembali?"

"Ada yang mengurusnya" jawabnya santai sambil masuk ke mobil.

Hongbin pun ikut masuk ke mobil, di kursi belakang.

"Kau ngapain?" Tanya Wonshik dari jendelanya.

Hongbin tertawa frustasi.

"Manjat! Kau lihat aku sedang apa! Pertanyaan yang bagus Wonshik!" Sindirnya.

Wonshik memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tahu Binnie! Maksudku, ngapain kau duduk di belakang?"

"Jadi aku harus dimana? Di atas hood mobilmu? Di atap mobil? Atau di ban?"

Wonshik tertawa mendengar jawaban sinis Hongbin.

Wonshik turun dari mobil lalu menarik Hongbin dan membawanya ke kursi depan, di samping Wonshik.

Hongbin kaget tapi ia tidak melawan.

Lalu Wonshik membawanya ke rumah Wonshik.

"Umm... Wonshik? Ini dimana?" Hongbin menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Rumah Wonshik sangat luas. Bahkan untuk masuk ke rumahnya saja, mereka mengitari taman. Di tengah taman itu ada kolam ikan dan air mancur. Hongbin melongo hingga kepalanya berputar.

Wonshik tersenyum kecil dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya di teras rumahnya.

"Ayo" Wonshik keluar dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Hongbin.

Wonshik menarik tangan Hongbin dan masuk ke dalam.

Di pintu ada pelayan yang memberi hormat pada Wonshik.

"Oh Shikiieee... my baby boy..." ibu Wonshik memeluk Wonshik dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah hari ini? Hmm? Ayahmu akan marah nanti. Apa kau sakit honey? Oh! Dan siapa laki-laki tampan ini?" Ibu Wonshik tersenyum ramah pada Hongbin.

"Ahh.. saya Lee Hongbin Mrs..."

"Panggil saya Mrs Kim. Aahh... Lee Hongbin. Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari suamiku. Kau sungguh berprestasi." Mrs Kim tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pelan punggung Hongbin.

"Dan Wonshik! Sebaiknya kau contoh Hongbin! Kau juga harus rajin belajar! Jangan suka cabut! Aku lelah dengan sikapmu kadang! Dan ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kalian berdua bolos?! Hongbin! Jangan katakan kalau Wonshik yang mengajakmu!" Mrs Kim melihat mereka dengan mata sipit.

"Mum... sudahlah... biarkan kami bolos sehari ini."

"Dan kau sudah terlalu banyak bolos Shikie! Mommy hates that!" Mrs Kim melipat tangannya.

"Yea yea yea... mianhe Mommy.. okay?"

"Please Wonshik! Jangan buat ayahmu marah nanti! Okay?"

"Yea Mommy..."

"Good, n-"

"Mommy, kami akan mengerjakan makalah bersama so please, jangan ganggu ya Mum..." Wonshik tersenyum pada ibunya dengan senyum yang paling manja.

Mrs Kim tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Fiinneee honey, and Shikie? Ingat yang dibilang ayahmu? Behave!"

Wonshik mengangguk sambil mendorong Hongbin ke tangga.

"Bye Mrs Kim.. and thank you..." sahut Hongbin sebelum Wonshik menariknya ke tangga.

Sampai di kamar Wonshik

Wonshik menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Hongbin melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau... aneh! Kau memiliki rumah yang besar dan luas, lalu pelayan, kamar yang superrrrrrr luas dan waaahhh rapi dan berkelas! Tapi... kenapa kau memilih di gudang sekolah?"

Wonshik mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku juga sering pulang kemari kok!"

Hongbin melihat ekspresi Wonshik yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

Lalu Hongbin bergumam "Oh".

"Terus, kita mau ngapain?"

Wonshik menghidupkan dvd playernya dan ia lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup gorden jendelanya.

Hongbin menatapnya bingung.

Layar Tv berukuran 40 inchi itu mulai memainkan film dari dvd player.

Wonshik mengatur volumenya, tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar.

Lalu ia mengambil 2 botol sprite dan kacang dan meletakkannya di meja depan sofa.

Hongbin masih berdiri mematung.

Wonshik menepuk pelan sofa itu dan menyuruh Hongbin duduk di sampingnya.

Hongbin masih melongo menatap Wonshik.

"C'mon! Ini seru!"

Hongbin shock mendengarnya lalu ia melipat tangannya.

"No! Aku gak akan menonton itu bersamamu!"

Wonshik tertawa hingga kepalany di atas sandaran sofa.

"Ayolah Binnie"

Hongbin membuang muka dengan wajah cemberut.

Wonshik lalu berdiri dan menggendong Hongbin lalu menjatuhkannya ke sofa. Ia lalu menjebak Hongbin di bawah tubuhnya.

Suara film itu mulai memenuhi ruangan.

Hongbin semakin shock, wajahnya mulai memerah.

Wonshik lalu menekan "pause". Lalu ia duduk dan menarik Hongbin ke pangkuannya.

Mata Hongbin tak lepas dari wajah Wonshik.

Kini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, sampai mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka.

"Filmnya di sana... Binnie" kata Wonshik dengan suara parau.

Hongbin merinding dan ia menggeleng pelan.

"Nno! Aku tidak suka film itu! Aku... aku... aku tidak menonton film itu! Aku-"

"Kau belum pernah menonton film porno?" Tanya Wonshik dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Uh... no! Aku tidak su-"

Wonshik mencium Hongbin dengan nafsu dan membuat Hongbin merintih.

Ia selalu lemas ketika Wonshik menciumnya. Jadi dia memegang kerah Wonshik dengan kuat.

Wonshik melepas ciumannya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menonton porno bersamaku... aku akan membuatmu menjerit, meneriakkan namaku, dengan kuat, sekarang juga" Wonshik berbisik dan membuat Hongbin gemetaran.

"Uh umm.. o.. okay... pplease... jjangan... bbuat aku teriak..." jawabnya lemah.

"Now... turn around, bersandar dan enjoy..."

Hongbin patuh dan ia duduk di sofa, bersandar dengan kakinya ditekuk ke dadanya.

Wonshik memutar kembali filmnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hongbin mulai gelisah. Suara-suara itu membuat Hongbin terangsang. Ia melirik ke Wonshik dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat Wonshik menonton dengan santai, ia meminum spritenya dan makan kacang. Seolah-olah ia sedang menonton film action di bioskop.

'How can he... omg! Pasti dia sering... ohhhhh God!'

Hongbin mengipas-ngipas wajahnya. Ia merasa "hot". "Hot" luar dalam.

Wonshik tertawa mengejek.

"Kau boleh lepas pakaianmu. Kalau kau mau!" Ia memakan kacang sambil melihat Hongbin dan menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya.

Mata Hongbin langsung membelalak menatap Wonshik. Wajahnya memerah.

Wonshik tertawa kuat.

Hongbin dengan kesal mengambil sprite nya dan meminumnya.

Wonshik menguatkan volume film itu.

Hongbin tersedak dan Wonshik tertawa kuat melihat Hongbin.

Hongbin mencoba mengambil remote tv tapi Wonshik dengan cepat mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin hingga Hongbin tidak dapat mengambilnya.

Hongbin menatapnya dengan kesal. Lalu ia mencoba meraih remote itu tapi Wonshik dengan cepat menyembunyikan remote itu di belakang punggungnya, sehingga Hongbin reflex memeluk Wonshik.

Wonshik sudah merencanakan ini dan ia langsung mendorong tubuh Hongbin di sofa, dan ia di atas Hongbin. Hongbin shock dan makin shock saat bibir Wonshik menciumnya dengan ganas.

Hongbin merintih. Suara rintihan dari film itu semakin membuat Hongbin terangsang.

Wonshik menggesekkan tubuhnya ke Hongbin dan keduanya mengerang.

Tangan Wonshik masuk ke dalam sweaternya dan mengelus perut Hongbin. Hongbin merintih lagi. Wonshik menyukai suara Hongbin seperti itu. Lalu tangannya menarik sweater Hongbin dari tubuhnya.

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Hongbin segera menutup dadanya dengan tangannya.

Wonshik juga melepas kaosnya dan ia tersenyum nakal pada Hongbin.

Dengan pelan ia menarik tangan Hongbin, dan Hongbin membuang muka ke arah tv Wonshik.

"Kau suka filmnya?"

Hongbin kaget dan hanya diam, pandangannya fokus ke tv. Ia melihat adegan di film itu.

"You want that, Binnie? I can do that to you... now... Bin-ah..." bisik Wonshik dengan menggoda.

Hongbin memejam matanya dan ia gemetaran.

'Oh Hongbin stop! Kau harus keluar! Sekaraaaangg!

"Nnghhhhh" rintih Hongbin.

Wonshik menjilat telinga Hongbin dan menggigitnya pelan, lalu lidahnya menelusuri leher Hongbin, membuat rintihan Hongbin semakin kuat.

Wonshik tau kalau Hongbin tak berdaya dibuatnya. Ia tak pernah menyetubuhi laki-laki sebelumnya. Apalagi bersama dengan orang yang tidak berpengalaman alias masih lugu. Tapi ntah kenapa dia tertarik dengan Hongbin sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Hongbin dengan mata yang besar dan bulat, bibir pink yang sexy dan sinis, pipi yang memerah setiap Wonshik melihatnya, gerakan yang canggung. Ooh betapa Wonshik menyukai semua tentang Hongbin. Ia tak peduli kata-kata ayahnya. Dia juga tidak bermaksud mendekati Hongbin tapi, Hongbinlah yang mendekati dirinya dan dia kehilangan kontrol. Awalnya dia ingin membuat Hongbin takut padanya agar Hongbin tidak mendekatinya, tapi... sekarang ia malah ingin Hongbin terus bersamanya.

Wonshik mulai menurunkan celana Hongbin. Ia mengira Hongbin akan menahan tangannya. Tapi Hongbin malah merintih kuat dan membantu Wonshik melepas celananya. Wonshik menaikkan alisnya tapi ia merasa... senang.

Tangan Hongbin mulai menarik celana Wonshik. Dengan pelan ia menurunkan celana Wonshik dan ia menatap Wonshik dengan menggoda.

"You are so bad Binnie..."

Hongbin menjawabnya dengan rintihan pelan.

"Only bad... for you... Shikie" bisik Hongbin.

Wonshik merasa lemas, ia menyukai nama "pet" nya di mulut Hongbin.

Mereka kini tanpa busana, di kamar Wonshik yang remang-remang, dan ditemani suara-suara erangan dan rintihan dari film.

Itu membuat Hongbin semakin terangsang.

Tangan Hongbin yang nakal mulai memompa membernya sendiri. Ia menatap Wonshik dengan wajah mesum dan ia merintih, menggoda Wonshik untuk menyentuhnya.

Wonshik melihat Hongbin dengan takjub, senyum nakal di bibirnya, dan ia mulai merasa terangsang melihat Hongbin di bawahnya, mengundang dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia tidak lakukan ke Hongbin.

Hongbin semakin mengeluarkan suara erangan yang kuat.

Hongbin benar-benar sangat terangsang.

Gerakan tangan Hongbin semakin cepat. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat sangat berharap Wonshik menyentuhnya.

Wonshik sangat terangsang sekarang melihat Hongbin. Dia tidak terangsang melihat film itu, tapi Hongbin lah yang membuatnya terangsang.

Hongbin mulai menggeliat. Ia tak tahan lagi. Mendengar suara dari film itu, melihat Wonshik yang tersenyum nakal, dan..

'Oh God! This is feel so good... '

"Aaaahhh... unggg Wonshik-aaaaaahhhh... ssss ple please..."

Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya, tapi ia tidak ingin ejakulasi sebelum Wonshik menyentuhnya. Tapi dia... benar-benar hilang kontrol.

"Please what Binnie?" Bisik Wonshik dengan nada menggoda

"Uuunnnhhhhh pleeeasse"

"What Binnie? Tell me..."

"... aaaaahh... Shikk-aaaaahhhhh... ooohhh ffffuckk meeeee"

Hongbin mencoba menahan dirinya.

Wonshik menarik tangan Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin merengek. Ia menumpahkan sprite di jarinya lalu memasukkan 3 jari ke lubang Hongbin.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SSSHIIIKKKKIIEEEE ... HHHHUUURRRRTTTTT... AAAAHHHH" Hongbin menggeliat dan memejam matanya erat di bawah Wonshik.

Wonshik berbisik ke telinganya dan mengecup wajah Hongbin.

"Relax baby... relax... look at me babe..."

Hongbin perlahan menatap Wonshik yang tersenyum dan membuat Hongbin sedikit tenang.

Wonshik.

Ketika Hongbin mulai relax dan ia kembali merintih..

"Uhhh Shikie... please... nowww" kata Hongbin dengan nada tinggi.

"So impatient Binnie..." ejek Wonshik.

Wonshik mengeluarkan jarinya lalu menumpahkan sprite itu lagi ke membernya. Wonshik mengerang merasakan sensasi sprite di membernya.

Hongbin semakin bergairah. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini, ia tidak pernah bergairah seperti ini. Ia tidak percaya kalau seks pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi, ia sangat inginkan laki-laki itu sekarang!

Wonshik mulai menyentuh lubang Hongbin dengan membernya. Ia mengunci tatapannya dengan Hongbin. Hongbin menatap member Wonshik lalu ke Wonshik dengan sedikit takut.

"You sure Binnie...?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang terangkat dan sedikit khawatir.

'Wait! Kenapa harus khawatir! Aku tidak pernah khawatir!' pikir Wonshik.

Hongbin mengangguk dengan antusias sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Good... because I will fucccckkk yoouuu HAAARDDDD!"

Wonshik mendorong membernya dengan kuat dan dalam hingga Hongbin merintih kuat dan ia memejam matanya, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Wonshik mengerang,

'Fuck! So tight! I caannn'ttt!'

Wonshik memejam matanya dan mulutnya yang terbuka menikmati sensasinya.

Hongbin merintih kuat, ia mencengkeram kuat lengan Wonshik.

Wonshik masih tidak bergerak. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan lubang Hongbin yang sangat ketat.

'Dia benar-benar masih perawan'

Wonshik tersenyum puas memikirkan kalau dialah yang pertama bagi Hongbin.

"Sshikie... uhhhh... pleaseeeee..."

Hongbin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Wonshik dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Wonshik.

Film porno pun terlupakan.

Wonshik memegang lengan sofa dan mulai menggerakan membernya.

Perlahan.

Keduanya mengerang.

Perlahan lagi.

Wonshik menatap Hongbin dengan takjub. Hongbin sangat indah seperti ini.

Ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya hingga dengan brutal.

Hongbin tidak berhenti mengerang kuat, memanggil nama Wonshik.

Wonshik menggeram dan ia benar-benar menyetubuhi Hongbin dengan kuat, ia terus mengenai spot yang membuat Hongbin semakin kuat.

"OOOHH YESSSS TTTHEREEE... AAAHHHH AAHHH SSSSHIKIIEEE.. YYYEEESSS"

Hongbin memejam matanya dan ia merasakan tangan Wonshik mulai memompa membernya.

Hongbin semakin tak tahan.

"You ... wanna ... cum? ... Cccome for me... Biinnnieee.."

Hongbin berteriak nama Wonshik dengan kuat dan Hongbin ejakulasi.

Wonshik mengerang kuat mengikuti Hongbin.

Keduanya terengah-engah dan Wonshik jatuh di atas tubuh Hongbin.

Hongbin refleks memeluk tubuh Wonshik, menghirup aroma seks di tubuh Wonshik. Dan ia tertidur.


	7. Chapter 7

Hongbin terbangun di tempat tidur Wonshik yang empuk. Ia mencari-cari Wonshik di sampingnya tapi tidak menemukannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

'Aku... tertidur? Seriously?! Hongbin you are so sssstuuupiiiddddddd' pikirnya sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan.

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Hongbin segera duduk tegak dan berdehem.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun?" Kata Wonshik dengan senyum lebar.

Hongbin menjauhi tatapannya dan ia mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada hembusan angin pelan di wajahnya. Ia menoleh dan kaget.

Wonshik tersenyum lebar dan jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa inchi.

Hongbin menolak Wonshik pelan.

"Ahh! Aku kaget Wonshiiiikk!"

Wonshik tertawa pelan dan ia duduk di dekat Hongbin sambil memberinya air minum.

Hongbin dengan patuh meminun air itu.

Wonshik menatapnya dengan mesum.

Hongbin menatapnya jengkel.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" Kata Hongbin dengan tatapan serius.

Wonshik mengangkat bahunya.

"Temanmu tadi meneleponmu. Dan aku bilang ke mereka kalau kau tidur. Mungkin me-"

"Jaehwan? Hakyeon? Oh my God! Aku lupa kasi tau mereka!" Hongbin sedikit panik.

"Aku sudah beritahu mereka" jawab Wonshik santai.

Hongbin menatapnya dengan horor.

"K... kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Wonshik tersenyum nakal. Lalu ia mendekati wajah Hongbin dan berkata..

"Aku bilang, kalau kau tertidur di kamarku, karena kau kelelahan bercinta dengan ku semalaman." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Wajah Hongbin shock.

"Kau!"

Wonshik hanya membalas menatapnya dengan senyum lebar dan alis yang terangkat.

Hongbin tidak percaya ini.

'Oh God! No no no! Reputasikuuu...'

"AAAAIISSHHHHHH!" Hongbin segera meraih leher Wonshik dan mulai mencekik lehernya.

Wonshik hanya tertawa kuat dan ia terjatuh di bantalnya, membuat Hongbin yang tanpa busana di atasnya.

Hongbin panik, ia baru tersadar kalau dia masih telanjang. Segera tangannya menarik selimut Wonshik dan menutupi dirinya.

"Wae Hongbin? Aku suka pemandangan itu." Jawabnya sambil cekikikan yang membuat Hongbin semakin kesal.

Hongbin mencari boxernya di sekelilingnya dan memakainya.

Ia lalu mengecek hpnya dan ia memberitahu teman-temannya kalau dia baik-baik saja dan jangan mengkhawatirkannya. Lalu ia juga memberitahu pada orang tuanya ia akan kembali nanti malam.

Hongbin lalu memakai bajunya lalu mencuci mukanya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya.

Wonshik menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hongbin meliriknya lewat cermin dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Menurutmu?!"

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?!"

"Aku rasa tidak.."

Hongbin diam.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Aku tadi hanya bercanda."

Wonshik menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Hongbin masih menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau sedang tidur karena kau sedang tidak enak badan."

Hongbin mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku serius Hongbin-ah... aku tidak mungkin memalukanmu seperti itu."

Hongbin lalu menghadap Wonshik.

"Ter-se-rah!"

Hongbin hendak membuka pintu tapi Wonshik dengan cepat menggendongnya dan menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur.

"Aaarghh Wonshiiiiikkkk!"

Wonshik lalu menekan kedua tangannya dan ia menatap Hongbin.

"Please.. jangan pergi Binnie... okay okay i'm sorry... aku salah..." jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

Hongbin tertawa mengejek.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku pergi? Wae? Kau selalu membuatku kesal."

Hongbin membuang muka.

"Mianhe... please..."

Hongbin tidak percaya ini. Dia mendengar dari teman-temannya kalau Wonshik itu berbahaya, jauhi dia, jangan dekati dia, dia suka menyakiti orang, dia misterius. Tapi Wonshik di dekatnya ini, sedang meminta maaf padanya. Dia berpikir mungkin kepala Wonshik terbentur atau mungkin dia tadi jatuh dari tangga dan membuat otaknya eror dan dia jadi aneh seperti ini.

"Binnie pweaseeee... huhuhuh... don't gooooooo" rengek Wonshik.

Hongbin menatapnya aneh.

"Dasar aneh! Fine! Tapi kita harus mengerjakan makalah kita. Sekarang!"

"Yesssssss" Wonshik mengangkat tangannya ke udara dengan gembira.

Wonshik langsung menarik Hongbin ke ruang kerja milik ayahnya.

"Woooooaaahhhhhhh... ddaeebaakkk..." bisik Hongbin dengan wajah takjub.

Wonshik menyukai wajah Hongbin seperti itu.

'Am I in love?' Pikirnya.

Wonshik menggeleng kepalanya dan ia tersipu malu.

'Aaah no nooo waaay Wonshik.'

"Wonshik... tolong ambilkan beberapa kertas dan pulpen please.. aku akan mencari buku tentang makalah yang akan kita buat nanti."

"Ooh okay..."

Beberapa jam kemudian, hari sudah malam.

Dan Hongbin meluruskan badannya di lantai. Wonshik kembali dengan membawa makan malam mereka.

"Wow.. Wonshik kau baik sekali"

"No prob. Kau sudah membantuku menyelesaikan makalah."

"Kita satu kelompok Wonshikkk..."

"Ah yeahh... tapi... aku baru ini mengerjakan... tugas"

Hongbin shock.

"What? Aku benci tugas" jawab Wonshik dengan santai.

Hongbin hanya mengangguk dan mereka makan dengan tenang.

2 jam kemudian

"Hooaammmm" Hongbin menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah... kita bisa mengerjakannya lagi besok. Lagian kan tinggal 3 lembar lagi." Jawab Wonshik dengan nada mengantuk.

"Uhh.. yeah.. aku akan menemuimu besok."

Hongbin mulai membereskan semuanya.

"Kau mau kemana Binnie?"

"Huh? Pulang. Ini sudah malam"

Wonshik langsung berdiri.

"No!"

Wonshik menahan tangan Hongbin.

Hongbin menatapnya bingung.

"Wonshik..."

"Kau bisa memakai seragamku besok, kau boleh memakai bajuku, deodoranku, semuuuanya... kita bisa pergi bersama besok, but pleeeaseeeee... jangan pergi.." Wonshik merengek.

'Seriouslyyyyyy?' Hongbin menatapnya aneh.

"Wonshik?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau... sakit?" Hongbin mengecek temperatur di kening Wonshik lalu mengecek di bawah mata Wonshik.

"No"

Hongbin menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau aneh..."

"Ya.. aku juga merasa begitu"

Hongbin tertawa kuat mendengar jawaban Wonshik.

Wonshik menatap Hongbin dengan takjub. Ia suka melihat Hongbin seperti ini.

'Shit! Am I in love?'

"Kau lucu sekali Wonshik."

Hongbin mulai berbalik.

Wonshik dengan cepat menarik tubuh Hongbin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Let's just... have fun..." bisik Wonshik.

Hongbin merinding mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Tangan Wonshik mengelus paha Hongbin.

"Kita bisa bersenang-senang... disini... atau... di kamarku... berdua... dan... wine... dan... film... hmm?"

Suara Wonshik mulai menggoda di telinga Hongbin.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?... kita bisa melakukannya lagi..."

Tangan Wonshik mulai masuk ke celana Hongbin.

"Lagi..." bisik Wonshik dan tangannya semakin turun.

"Dan lagi..." semakin turun

"Sebanyak yang kau mau..." hingga ia mengelus member Hongbin dengan pelan.

Hongbin lemas di pelukan Wonshik.

"Mmmmhhh" Hongbin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wonshik.

"Say it Binnie..." rayu Wonshik sambil memompa member Hongbin pelan.

Hongbin tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Wonshik. Dia benar-benar lemah. Tapi ia menyukai itu.

Jantung Hongbin berdegup kencang, ia mulai merasa terangsang. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah.

Tangan Wonshik kembali ke atas meninggalkan member Hongbin yang tegang.

"Beg to me Hongbinnie... i will give it to you.." bisik Wonshik dengan suara sexy di telinga Hongbin.

Hongbin benar-benar terangsang.

"Pplease..."

'Ooh Hongbin... nooo don't!' Pikiran Hongbin mengatakan ini tidak benar tapi tubuh Hongbin berkata lain.

Hongbin semakin menyandarkan dirinya ke tubuh Wonshik dan merintih pelan.

Tangan Hongbin mulai masuk ke boxernya dan mengelus dirinya sendiri.

Wonshik menarik tangannya dan menahannya.

"Please what Binnie? Hmmm...?" Goda Wonshik.

Hongbin merintih dan mencoba melepas pegangan Wonshik.

"Ppplease Shikie... pleaseee"

"Say it!" Wonshik mendekatkan membernya ke bokong Hongbin.

"Aaah.. uhh wow... uhh Shikie... ssso harrdd... Shhikkie.."

Wonshik tertawa mengejek.

"What do you want Bin-ah?" Bisiknya lagi.

Suara Wonshik yang dalam dan parau membuat Hongbin semakin terangsang. Ia menggeliat di tubuh Wonshik, membuat Wonshik merintih.

"Pplease Wonshik... please"

Wonshik diam di tempat dan tetap menahan tangan Hongbin.

Hongbin terus menggesekkan bokongnya ke member Wonshik. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

Wonshik mencoba mengontrol nafasnya dan menahan dirinya. Ia ingin mendengar Hongbin memelas padanya.

"Uuhhhhhh... mmmmm... Shikie... pleaseeee"

Hongbin menengadah ke Wonshik. Wajahnya menatap Wonshik dengan sangat mesum.

Wonshik menarik rambut Hongbin.

"Say. It!"

"Uuhhh Shikiee... fuck m- uummhhh"

Wonshik kehilangan kesabaran, ia langsung mencium Hongbin dengan nafsu.

Wonshik mendorong Hongbin ke dinding. Lalu ia melepas ciuman mereka dan membalikkan tubuh Hongbin sehingga Hongbin membelakanginya.

"Fuck!" Wonshik menurunkan celana Hongbin dan ia memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Hongbin.

Hongbin dengan patuh membasahi jari-jari Wonshik dengan air liurnya.

Suara yang dibuat Hongbin membuat Wonshik semakin terangsang.

Tangan Wonshik yang lain melepas celananya dan mulai memompa membernya sendiri.

Tangan Hongbin juga memompa dirinya sendiri.

Wonshik menarik tangannya dan ia mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke dinding lalu tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Hongbin.

Hongbin berteriak kaget tapi ia merasakan senang.

Gerakan jari Wonshik lambat.

"Unngghh Shikie.. please fuck me... pleaseeee Shikiee.. haaarrdd... aah... Shi-"

Wonshik mengeluarkan jarinya, dengan cepat ia memasukkan membernya dengan kuat.

Hongbin terdiam, matanya terpejam kuat, mulut yang terbuka, ia menahan sakit.

"Shit! Sssshiit! Binnie... you want me to move?"

Wonshik tidak membutuhkan jawaban Hongbin. Ia langsung menggerakkan membernya dengan gerakan sedikit cepat. Ia merasakan lubang Hongbin yang sangat rapat. Ia menyukai itu.

"Aaah.. ahhh.. aaahh... Shi... Shikiee.. uuuhhh... hhaa.. hhhaarrdd..."

Tangan Hongbin mencakari dinding.

"Hhhaard? Uhh.. hhaard? Aaaahh... llike... tthiis?... yyea?... hmmm?... Binnie... you ffucking... tight... OOOHHH GODDDD... BBINNIE..."

Wonshik menggerakkannya dengan cepat dan dalam. Ia mengenai prostat Hongbin, membuat Hongbin berteriak sangat kuat. Ia yakin orang di rumahnya mendengar jeritannya.

"WWONN... WWOOONNNNSSHHIIIKKKKK TTHHHAAA...TSSSS ... AAAHH.. UUHHH GGFF... SSHIIKKK..."

Wonshik semakin brutal. Ia lalu mendengar erangan dan jeritan Hongbin yang panjang. Ia tahu kalau Hongbin sudah ejakulasi. Tak lama ia pun menyusul.

Keduanya terengah-engah.

Hongbin menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, dan Wonshik memeluk Hongbin dari belakang.

"Wonshik? Umm.. aku mengotori dindingmu..." bisik Hongbin.

Wonshik tidak melepas membernya dari Hongbin, dan dengan pelan ia memutar tubuh Hongbin menghadapnya.

Mereka berdua merintih kuat, member mereka masih sensitif.

"Anak nakal!" Ejek Wonshik sambil mencium bibirnya.

Hongbin menikmati ciuman Wonshik.

"Kau harus dihukum!"

Mata Hongbin membelalak.

Wonshik mengangkat kaki Hongbin dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya. Dengan membernya masih di lubang Hongbin. Ia membawa Hongbin kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan menghukummu!"

Hongbin merintih lemah dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Wonshik dan Wonshik tersenyum nakal.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonshik membawa Hongbin ke kamar mandinya yang super mewah. Hongbin melihat ke sekelilingnya. Wonshik menghidupkan kran di bathtubnya. Ia juga menuangkan suatu cairan, mungkin bubble?

Ada bathtub yang bulat, shower yang sekitarnya berdinding kaca, wastafel lengkap dengan hiasannya, dan cermin.

Well, dinding kamar mandinya... cermin?

'Wow'

Hongbin bisa melihat dirinya digendong Wonshik. Ia juga melihat...

Ummm bokong Wonshik..

Pipi Hongbin memerah dan ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Wonshik.

Wonshik menurunkan Hongbin dan membuat membernya keluar dari Hongbin. Keduanya merintih. Hongbin memegang lengan Wonshik agar ia tidak jatuh.

Wonshik berbisik pada Hongbin sambil menarik pinggul Hongbin.

"Kau dihukum Bad Binnie... sekarang... berlutut!"

Hongbin patuh. Ia menatap Wonshik dengan matanya yang besar.

Wonshik menyisir rambut Hongbin dengan jarinya lalu menariknya kuat.

Wonshik menyodorkan membernya ke mulut Hongbin.

"Bersihkan ini di mulutmu Binnie"

Hongbin patuh.

"Oohhh shiiittttt!" Erang Wonshik sambil menarik kuat rambut Hongbin.

Hongbin mengisap member Wonshik seperti ia mengisap lolipop. Hongbin dengan mata yang terpejam, dimples di pipinya, bibirnya yang pink...

"Uuuuhhhhh Binnie..."

Hongbin membuat Wonshik tak berdaya. Wonshik terus memanggil nama Hongbin dan ia mengerang sangat kuat. Hingga akhirnya Hongbin menelan semua air mani Wonshik.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Hongbin menatap Wonshik dengan senyum lebar.

Wonshik membantu Hongbin berdiri lalu menyuruhnya masuk ke bathtub.

Wonshik mematikan keran bathtub. Dan ia melihat Hongbin yang berteriak kegirangan memainkan bubble di sekelilingnya.

Wonshik tertawa.

Ia lalu masuk mengikuti Hongbin.

Wonshik hendak mendekati Hongbin dari belakang.

Hongbin menjauhi Wonshik dan memercikkan bubble ke Wonshik.

"No no no! Jangan dekati aku Shikieee" jerit Hongbin dengan nada tinggi.

Wonshik menantang Hongbin.

"Wae? Hukumanmu belum selesai!"

Hongbin gemetaran mendengar jawaban Wonshik. Ia mengumpulkan bubble di sekelilingnya berharap bubble itu bisa menutupi dirinya.

"Ooh noooo..."

Wonshik menenggelamkan dirinya dan menikmati air hangat yang menenangkan ototnya. Lalu ia menarik kaki Hongbin dari bawah dan ia mendengar jeritan Hongbin.

Hongbin menyepak kakinya dan membuat Wonshik muncul di depannya.

Wajah Wonshik, rambut Wonshik yang basah membuat Hongbin lemas.

'Sexy...'

Wonshik mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menarik Hongbin ke arahnya dan membuat Hongbin menungganginya.

Wonshik tersenyum nakal. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bokong Hongbin.

"Binnie...? Ready?"

Mata Hongbin terbelalak dan ia baru sadar kalau Wonshik akan ...

"Wait wwaiiiiiiitttt aaaaaaaahhhhh"

"Aaaaaahhhh"

Keduanya merintih kuat.

Kepala Hongbin bersandar lemas di pundak Wonshik.

"Ride my cock Hongbin-ah!" Bisik Wonshik sambil mencubit pelan bokong Hongbin.

Hongbin patuh. Ia berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Wonshik. Ia menatap Wonshik dengan tatapan mesum. Ia mulai bergerak naik-turun dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat Wonshik gila.

Hingga saat klimaks, tangan Wonshik memompa member Hongbin.

"Uuuhh.. Shikkk... i wanna cum..." bisik Hongbin dengan suara serak.

"Then cum... here... let's make this bathtub dirty!" Bisiknya.

Dan Hongbin pun ejakulasi diikuti Wonshik.

"Binnie... kau benar-benar bad huh? Hukumanmu belum selesai Binnie"

Hongbin menatapnya dengan shock.

"Tttapi..."

"Nuh uh!"

Wonshik membantu Hongbin berdiri dan menggendongnya ke bawah shower.

Wonshik menghidupkan showernya.

Hongbin berpegangan pada dinding kaca di depannya. Dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menikmati air dingin dari shower itu.

Tangan Wonshik memegang pinggul Hongbin pelan. Kakinya melebarkan kaki Hongbin.

"AAAHHH WON...SSSHHIIIKKKKKK AAAAHHHHHHHH"

Tanpa aba-aba Wonshik mendorong membernya (lagi) ke lubang Hongbin.

Ia menyetubuhi Hongbin dengan brutal. Hongbin merasakan sakit tapi ia menikmatinya.

Sesekali Hongbin menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Wonshik dengan brutal menarik rambutnya dan mencium mulutnya dengan nafsu.

Hingga akhirnya, Hongbin gemetaran. Wonshik mengeluarkan membernya dan membersihkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hongbin di bawah shower.

Wonshik memeluk Hongbin agar ia tidak jatuh.

Hongbin tertidur di pelukan Wonshik.

Wonshik mencium keningnya dan mematikan shower. Lalu ia mengeringkan tubuh mereka dengan handuk.

Ia lalu menggendong Hongbin ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Ia memeluk Hongbin dan mengecup kening Hongbin.

Ia menatap Hongbin dengan lembut sambil mengelus wajah Hongbin.

'I think i'm in love with you...'

Wonshik tertawa pelan lalu ia mengecup Hongbin untuk terakhir kalinya dan ia tertidur.

Paginya, Hongbin terbangun di pelukan Wonshik.

"Morning Binnie..." bisik Wonshik sambil menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Uhh... Wonshik? Kau sudah bangun..."

"Yeah... sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu."

Hongbin mengucek matanya.

"Umm.."

Hongbin menguap dan merentangkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Wonshik... kau punya seragam lebih kan?"

"Hmm yeah"

Hongbin menatapnya bingung.

"Bukankah semalam kau bilang..."

Wonshik tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bohong... hehe"

Hongbin menatapnya geram dan mulai memukuli lengan Wonshik.

Wonshik hanya tertawa lalu menangkap tangan Hongbin, lalu menahannya di atas kepala Hongbin.

Wonshik tersenyum nakal melihat Hongbin yang menatapnya kaget.

"Shower? Atau bathtub?"

Mata Hongbin membelalak.

"N.. no! Kita mau sekolah Wonshik.. please uh no seks... uh mungkin shower lebih hemat waktu."

"Fine"

Wonshik mengangkat bahunya lalu menggendong Hongbin ke kamar mandi.

Wonshik menghidupkan shower dan menatap tubuh Hongbin. Hongbin mundur hingga punggungnya ke dinding kaca.

"Don't! You! Dare!"

Wonshik menarik tangan Hongbin ke tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengambil shower puff dan menuangkan sabun. Hongbin sedikit relaks.

Wonshik menyabuni tubuh Hongbin dengan lembut. Ia melihat Hongbin yang perlahan menutup matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

Wonshik terangsang melihat Hongbin.

Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh Hongbin lalu dengan cepat menekannya ke dinding dan ia mengangkat satu kaki Hongbin, dan ia mendorong membernya masuk ke Hongbin dan bergerak tanpa ampun.

"Whaatt ar... AAAAAHHHHH NNOOOOOOO... SSHIKK... SSTOP... URRRRGHHH... I... HHATEE... AAAAAHHH... MMMMMMHHHH... YYYEEESSSS"

Hongbin mulai menikmati sensasinya. Matanya terpejam dan mulut yang terbuka. Tangannya mencari-cari untuk pegangan.

Wonshik mengerang di telinga Hongbin, membuat Hongbin terangsang.

Dinding kaca itu pun berembun akibat nafas mereka.

Suara rintihan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan.

Hongbin tidak bisa berpikir, ia sangat terangsang. Ia memompa membernya sendiri dan menyandarkan dirinya ke tubuh Wonshik.

Wonshik berbisik dengan suara dalamnya.

"Fuck Hongbin... aku... aaaahh... gak bisa... sssshit... shiiiitttt... Binnie... i wanna cum... cummm babe... babeeee..."

Wonshik memompa member Hongbin dan keduanya mengerang kuat dan ejakulasi bersama.

Wonshik lalu menarik Hongbin ke bawah shower dan ia mulai membersihkan mereka berdua lagi.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Wonshik menggendong Hongbin ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Woaaahh..." Mrs Kim menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah yang ceria.

Hongbin malu dan ia mencoba turun.

Wonshik menahannya dengan kuat hingga ia mendudukkan Hongbin di kursi.

"Morning Mom" sapa Wonshik dan mencium pipi Mrs Kim.

"Hmm... are you guys... dating?" Tanyanya sambil menatap mereka dengan curiga.

Hongbin semakin tersipu malu.

Wonshik tersenyum lebar.

Mrs Kim terlihat senang.

"I'm okay Hongbin. I'm happy too..." Mrs Kim tersenyum lembut dan ia menatap Wonshik dengan tegas.

"But Wonshik! Don't hurt his feelings!"

Wonshik membuat gerakan hormat pada Mrs Kim dan tersenyum lebar.

Setelah selesai, Wonshik menggendong Hongbin lagi dna membuat Mrs Kim tertawa bahagia.

Sampai di mobil...

"Please stop menggendongku Wonshik!"

"Wae? We are newlywed!" Jawabnya santai.

Hongbin shock dan memukuli bahu Wonshik.

Wonshik tertawa kuat.

"Okay okay okaaaay"

Hongbin duduk tenang di bangkunya dan melihat ke jendela. Ia tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kata 'newlywed'.


	9. Chapter 9

Setelah sampai di sekolah.

Wonshik membukakan pintu untuk Hongbin lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hongbin.

Hongbin mencoba menjauhi Wonshik.

"Ahh..." Hongbin sedikit membungkuk.

"Sakit?"

Hongbin menatap Wonshik dengan jengkel.

"Ini salahmu!"

Wonshik tersenyum mengejek dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Yeaaah.. tapi aku lihat kau menikmatinya dan kau juga tidak protes. Yang kau lakukan hanya diam dan mengeluarkan suara 'aaah aaahh Won-"

Hongbin menutup mulut Wonshik dengan tangannya dan menatapnya marah.

Wonshik menggumam tidak jelas di tangan Hongbin.

"Kita di sekolah Wonshik!"

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Wonshik dan berjalan aneh ke kelas mereka.

Wonshik tertawa melihat cara berjalan Hongbin.

Ketika Hongbin masuk ke kelas..

"Oohh Hongbinnieee... my Hongbin-ah... what? What happened?..." Hakyeon langsung memeluk Hongbin dan ia menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Wonshik... kau bersamanya kan? Apa dia menyakitimu? Dia melukaimu? Dia memukulmu? Katakan Hongbin! Cepat!"

Hongbin tertawa mendengar Hakyeon seperti ini.

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja Hakyeon..."

"Katakan saja Hongbin! Kami sangat khawatir!" Jaehwan bergabung dan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Ehm.. dia baik-baik saja. Aku mengurusnya dengan baik." Kata Wonshik dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan malasnya.

Hakyeon menatap Wonshik dengan jijik.

Wonshik tersenyum mengejek dan pergi ke kursinya.

"Beritahu kami jika terjadi sesuatu Hongbin. Kami akan menjagamu sekarang. Aku tidak percaya dengannya. Lihatlah dia tadi! Aku benar-benar geram." Bisik Hakyeon.

Jaehwan melirik ke belakang lalu menatap Hongbin dengan serius.

"Hongbinnnie... aku peringatkan kau jangan dekati anak itu lagi. Dia berbahaya... kami tidak ingin... uhh.. sesuatu terjadi padamu. Lihatlah! Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Dia menyendiri. Kenapa? Karena dia berbahaya. Tidak baik untuk orang sepertimu"

Hongbin teringat momennya bersama Wonshik. Dan ia tidak ingat kapan Wonshik memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik.

'Umm.. but... we're just having sex... and have fun'

Hongbin tersenyum pada dua temannya itu.

"Fine... kami hanya mengerjakan makalah kok. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku. Aku janji!"

Hakyeon mengelus punggung Hongbin.

"Fine... okay.. mari kita duduk, sebentar lagi bel."

Mereka pun bubar dan Hongbin menuju mejanya. Ia melihat Wonshik sedang mengotak-atik hpnya.

Hongbin duduk dengan pelan.

Ia menatap Wonshik.

"Wonshik?"

"Hmm?" Pandangan Wonshik tetap ke hpnya.

'Aneh... sebentar baik, sebentar cuek!'

Sebelum Hongbin berbicara, bel pun berbunyi.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Hongbin dengan raut wajah yang sedih mulai merapikan barang-barangnya.

Pikiran Hongbin tidak fokus sejak bel istirahat pertama tadi. Karena Wonshik langsung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata. Hingga sekarang Wonshik juga tidak kembali ke kelas.

Jaehwan dengan ceria menghampiri Hongbin.

"Hongbinnnnnnniiiiieeeee... kami berencana makan es krim. Kau mau ikut? Ikutlah... pleasee... pweaaaaseee..." Jaehwan memasang muka imutnya dan tangan yang disatukan.

"Ayolah Hongbin.. setelah itu kami akan mengerjakan makalah. Kau boleh ikut kami kok..." kata Hakyeon sambil duduk di meja Hongbin.

Jaehwan masih dengan wajah puppy nya mengangguk antusias.

Hongbin tersenyum pada mereka. Setidaknya dia bisa melupakan Wonshik sebentar.

"Okaay..."

"YAY! Let's Go Go!" Sahut Jaehwan dengan semangat.

Hongbin berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Uh.. Bin-ah? Kau baik-baik saja? Jalanmu... terlihat aneh... apa kau jatuh?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan penuh perhatian.

Wajah Hongbin pucat, ia panik.

"Hongbin? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tegang seperti itu?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Uhhh.. yaaa.. aku terjatuh tadi pagi..."

"Kau yakin kau okay? Kita bi-"

"Iya aku... ayolah aku lapar. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

Hakyeon menatap Hongbin dengan curiga tapi ia mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum.

Mereka pun makan es krim dan terimakasih kepada Jaehwan yang membuat suasana kafe menjadi bising, dan membuat Hongbin tertawa kuat. Hakyeon juga ikut meramaikan suasana.

Hingga hari sudah mulai malam.

"Hongbin... aku akan menginap di rumah Hakyeon... kau ikut? Kita bisa mengerjakan makalah bersama.. jangan khawatir, kami akan bantu."

"Aah.. no.. aku pulang ke rumah saja. Soalnya aku uda lama gak pulang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Udah lama gak pulang?" Tanya Hakyeon yang menatapnya curiga.

Hongbin panik lagi.

"Aah bukan... maksudku, ini sudah hampir malam dan aku takut orang tuaku khawatir."

"Ooh okeeyy..." jawab Jaehwan.

Hakyeon hanya menatap Hongbin dengan curiga.

"Okay kalau gitu.. tapi Hongbin, kau harus menginap di rumahku weekend ini!"

Hongbin mengangguk lalu ia pamit pada mereka.

Sampai di rumah.

Orang tua Hongbin menyerangnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Dan Hongbin menjawab pertanyaan mereka

"Ma, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ya, kami hanya belajar bersama"

"Kami ada tugas kelompok"

"Aku meminjam seragam mereka"

"Mereka teman-teman yang baik. Jangan khawatir."

"Iya kami memang benar-benar belajar"

Dan Hongbin langsung ke kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menghela nafas yang panjang.

'Wonshik... kemana dia?'

Hongbin cemberut.

'Aaarghh ngapain mikirin dia sih?!'

Hongbin mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi lalu ia pergi mandi.

Hongbin sedang melanjutkan makalah mereka. Lalu ia teringat pada Wonshik lagi.

'Hmmm... dia sedang apa?'

Hongbin mengambil hpnya dan menulis pesan. Tapi ia berhenti, ia memukul keningnya.

'Bodoh! Kenapa tidak minta no hpnya! Aaiisshh Hongbiinn!'

Dengan jengkel ia melanjutkan makalah mereka sampai selesai.

Keesokan harinya...

Hongbin berjalan ke kelasnya bersama dengan Jaehwan dan Hakyeon. Mereka bertemu di gerbang sekolah.

Saat sampai di kelas, saat itu sudah mulai ramai. Anak lain menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Hongbin menuju ke mejanya dan duduk. Jaehwan dan Hakyeon menemaninya dan mengajaknya bercerita.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdehem.

Mereka menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Aku mau bicara dengan Hongbin. Jika kalian tidak keberatan... tolong pergi..." kata Wonshik.

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon menatapnya kesal dan pergi ke meja mereka.

Wonshik duduk dengan diam dan menghiraukan Hongbin lagi.

Hongbin melirik Wonshik dan ia hendak menyapa Wonshik.

Wonshik mengangkat hpnya ke telinganya

"Ya.. aku tahu.. oke... aku kesana!"

Wonshik pergi meninggalkan Hongbin lagi.

Hongbin menatap Wonshik dengan cemberut.

'Dia bolos lagi...'

Hongbin menghela nafas. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk fokus ke pelajaran tapi, tetap saja ia memandangi kursi Wonshik yang kosong.

Hari-hari berlalu, tibalah weekend dan setelah pulang sekolah mereka berjanji langsung ke rumah Hakyeon.

Sebelumnya mereka mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa snack dan minuman.

Dan Hongbin lega karena mereka tidak membeli beer.

Ngomong-ngomong beer, Hongbin teringat Wonshik lagi.

Beberapa hari ini Wonshik tidak masuk ke kelas. Hongbin juga pernah ke kamar Wonshik di sekolah, tapi tidak ada jawaban dan pintunya di kunci.

Kadang dia mengingat kembali apakah dia melakukan kesalahan padanya. Dia ingin minta maaf jika ada salah. Tapi Wonshik juga tidak ada seperti ditelan bumi.

Sampai di rumah Hakyeon..

Orang tua Hakyeon sangat ramah. Bahkan mereka telah menyiapakan panggangan, daging, dan lainnya untuk "party" mereka.

Mereka menyiapkan semuanya dan malamnya mereka mulai memanggang.

Orang tua Hakyeon juga sangat kocak. Mereka tertawa riang, makan bersama seperti keluarga harmonis.

Hingga hampir tengah malam...

Hongbin, Jaehwan, dan Hakyeon sedang duduk di kamar Hakyeon. Tepatnya di futon Hakyeon.

Jaehwan membawa snack dan beberapa minuman dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"So, Hongbin... apa makalahmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Hakyeon sambil membuka snack.

"Umm.. udah... don't worry."

"Pasti dia tidak membantumu kan? Huh dasar!" Gerutu Jaehwan sambil mengerjakan makalah mereka.

Hongbin hanya diam sambil memakan snack.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sedangkan Hongbin sedang main game di hpnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sms masuk di hp Hongbin.

-unknown number

I miss you...

Hongbin terbelalak kaget.

'Ini nomor siapa?'

Ia hendak bertanya pada Hakyeon apa dia mengenal nomor itu, ketika nomor itu mengirim sms lagi.

-unknown number

Come to Jelly club now!

'Siapa sih! Sok bos banget!'

Hongbin menghiraukan sms itu dan ia kembali bermain game.

"Hongbin? Kalau boleh tidur duluan, kau pasti lelah kan?" Kata Hakyeon.

"Yeahh Hongbin.. silahkan tidur duluan." Sahut Jaehwan yang masih fokus ke tugasnya.

Hongbin menggumamkan "okay" dan menguap. Ia meletakkan hpnya di samping nya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Tak lama kemudian, hp Hongbin berdering kembali.

-unknown number

Binnie... I want you... now!

Hongbin langsung duduk dengan mata yang terbelalak menatap layar hpnya.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hongbin-ah? You okay?" Tanya Hakyeon dan Jaehwan yang melihatnya bingung.

"Umm.. aku... aku uhhh... temanku ingin menemuiku malam ini."

Hakyeon shock.

"Malam ini? Hongbin, ini udah tengah malam."

Hongbin menggaruk lehernya.

"Umm yeahh.. mungkin besok saja..." kata Hongbin sambil kembali berbaring.

"Yea Hongbin, kami tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu... night Hongbin"

"Good night"

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon kembali belajar.

Hongbin menarik selimut ke dagunya dan ia menatap layar hpnya di bawah selimut.

Dia membalas sms itu.

\- sorry, I don't know you!

Beberapa detik kemudian, orang itu membalas sms Hongbin.

\- i know you know me Binnie

Jantung Hongbin berdegup kencang.

'Apakah Won... no! Dia tidak tau nomorku...'

\- nope, sorry

\- you always said my name when you cum

Hongbin semakin shock.

'Omg! Wonshik! Wonshiiikkkk!'

Hongbin merasa sangat senang hingga ia hampir berteriak kencang. Hongbin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan matanya berair menahan kesenangan di dirinya.

\- Hongbin... come to daddy now!

'Whaaattt...'

\- daddy huh?

\- wae? I'm hard now

\- go to sleep Wonshik!

\- i want to fuck your mouth first or... your hole? Damn! You are so tight Binnie...

Nafas Hongbin menjadi berat. Ia teringat momennya bersama Wonshik. Dia bahkan ingin menemui Wonshik, sekarang!

Hongbin tidak tau harus balas apa. Jadi dia hanya menatap layar hpnya dan merasa membernya sedikit mengeras.

\- I want to hear you moaning my name, I want to make you limp again, fuckkk! I'm touching myself now. Aaahh Binnie... come here now. Let's have fun...

Hongbin memejam matanya, ia mencoba mengontrol nafasnya.

\- shit Hongbin! I'm picturing you in my head right now! You... naked... on all fours.. my dick in your hole... your tight fucking warm hole... you scream hard as i fuck you harder.. you scream my name hard and moaning hard babe.. i fuck you mercifully.. you begging me to fuck harder harder harder harder till we cum together.. and then we do it again and again... shit Binnie.. shit i'm... cum now!

Tanpa sadar Hongbin merintih. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hongbin you okay?" Tanya Hakyeon.

Hongbin mengintip dari selimutnya.

"Yeah..."

Hakyeon melihat Hongbin dengan curiga tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali belajar.

Sms baru masuk ke hp Hongbin.

\- are you touching yourself now? I can help you ;)

\- now you're standing on the wall and i tied your hands and i stripped your clothes... and now you naked with your swollen and hard dick.. and me on my knees sucking your dick.. you're moaning hard.. and i pulled your dick out when it's about to cum. And i stand up, take my dick out of my pants, lining it to your hole... and OH FUCK! You. Fucking. Tight. I fuck you with different angel. And i'll make sure to hit your spot. And you moaning so hard babe.. i bite your neck, marking your body so everyone know you are MINE! And then i inserting my finger in your hole and fuck fuck fuck fuck that feels so good babe... shit! Come here now! I really want to fuck you hard!

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Hongbin membalas sms Wonshik. Tubuhnya sangat menginginkan Wonshik sekarang.

\- i can't!

\- oh really?! Fine.. i'll punish you when we meet later ;) now... sleep tight Binnie :*

Mata Hongbin terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Membernya menegang. Pikirannya terbayang oleh Wonshik.

'Nooo stop Hongbin stop!'

Hongbin segera berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi di luar kamar Hakyeon.

"Uhh aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

Hakyeon menyahut dari belakang

"Hongbin kamar mandi di kamarku kan ada.. kenapa-"

Hongbin langsung mengunci pintu dan duduk di penutup wc.

Perlahan ia menurunkan celananya.

Lalu ia memegang membernya dan mulai memompa dirinya sendiri.

Ia memejam matanya, membayangkan Wonshik. Membayangkan yang di sms Wonshik. Nafasnya semakin erotis. Ia semakin merintih kuat dan ..

"WONSHIKKKKKK AAAHHHHH OOHH GODDDDD"

Hongbin merasakan air maninya yang hangat di tangannya dan perutnya.

setelah selesai, Hongbin segera membersihkan semuanya dan ia beberapa kali menyiram kamar mandi dengan sabun.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan masih mengerjakan tugas mereka. Jaehwan yang dari tadi fokus dan Hakyeon yang sedang membalik-balikkan halaman buku.

"Ohh Hongbin-ah.. kenapa kau berlari ke kamar mandi belakang? Disini juga ada kamar mandi." Hakyeon menatapnya curiga.

Hongbin gugup.

"Aah.. iya... umm aku lupa kalau disini ada kamar mandi. Huuuhh" kata Hongbin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Sakit perut?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Hongbin mengangguk dan dia kembali berbaring di futon.

Hongbin mengecek kembali hpnya.

\- i know it! you're touching yourself right now ;)

Hongbin langsung mengunci hpnya dan tidur.

Keesokan paginya...

Jaehwan, Hakyeon, Hongbin serta orang tua Hakyeon sedang duduk bersama menikmati sarapan mereka. Mereka juga membicarakan hal kecil. Hingga saat siang, Jaehwan dan Hongbin pamit pulang.

Sampai di rumah Hongbin, siang itu dia makan siang bersama keluarganya.

"Hongbin-ah? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Baik... semuanya baik... teman-temanku juga baik... semua baik..." jawabnya sambil menyantap lahap makan siangnya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka kemari?" Tanya ibunya.

"Ummm yeahh.. bagaimana kalau weekend ini? Mereka itu orangnya lucu loh"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Kedua orang tua Hongbin tersenyum lembut pada Hongbin.

Setelah selesai menyuci piring, Hongbin kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidur ketika sms masuk di hpnya.

\- ke sekolah sekarang!

Hongbin langsung mengemasi seragam dan beberapa pakaiannya ke ranselnya. Ia sangat bersemangat.

"Oh Hongbin-ah? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya ibunya.

"Uhh.. kerja kelompok dan aku menginap di sana.. bye mom dad" ia segera keluar dari rumah.

Orang tua Hongbin saling bertatapan bingung.

Hongbin sampai di sekolah dalam waktu yang super cepat. Ia memanjat gerbang, lalu ia terkejut kalau pintu masuk sekolah tidak terkunci.

Ia masuk dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar Wonshik. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Wonshik nanti padanya.

Ia mendengar suara musik dari kamar Wonshik.

The weeknd - or nah

'Hmm.. dia dan musiknya... terlalu porno!'

Hongbin mengetuk pintu Wonshik lalu masuk.

Ia mendapati bau asap rokok di kamar Wonshik.

Hongbin mengipas tangannya dan ia terbatuk. Ia menutup pintu Wonshik dan mematung disana.

Wonshik keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia melihat Hongbin. Rokok yang menyala di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Wonshik tidak memakai baju, ia hanya dengan jeansnya yang terlalu ke bawah. Rambut Wonshik yang basah dan membuat wajahnya terlihat "hot" bagi Hongbin.

Wonshik menatap Hongbin dengan mata malasnya sambil mengisap rokoknya. Lalu ia mendekati Hongbin dan meletakkan satu tangannya di samping kepala Hongbin. Ia membuang rokok itu dan ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke wajah Hongbin.

Hongbin terbatuk.

Wonshik terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sexy nya dan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Hongbin menjauhi tatapan Wonshik.

Tiba-tiba tangan Wonshik memegang member Hongbin, membuat Hongbin lompat terkejut dan menatap Wonshik kaget.

"How are you?" Tanya Wonshik dengan nada menggoda.

Hongbin mulai gelisah. Dia tidak bisa berpikir kalau tangan Wonshik tidak berhenti memijat membernya.

Hongbin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonshik, ia malah merintih dan menggeliat.

Wonshik lalu meninggalkan Hongbin dan pergi ke kulkasnya.

Hongbin shock.

Wonshik mengambil sprite dan minum dengan santai.

Hongbin frustasi. Ia menjadi nafsu karena pemanasan yang dilakukan Wonshik tadi.

Wonshik mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Hongbin lagi.

Kali ini Wonshik hanya berdiri di depan Hongbin tanpa menyentuhnya.

Ia mengisap rokok itu lalu menghembuskannya ke wajah Hongbin.

Hongbin terbatuk lagi.

Wonshik menyodorkan rokok itu ke Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap rokok itu lalu ke Wonshik. Lalu ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku benci rokok!" Kata Hongbin pelan.

Wonshik tertawa pelan.

"Benci?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Hongbin dengan alis yang terangkat. Ia lalu mengisap rokok lagi.

"Itu membunuhmu Wonshik!"

Wonshik hanya menatap Hongbin sambil menghembuskan asap rokok itu lagi. Lalu ia menatap Hongbin seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Fine" Wonshik membuang rokok itu dan menginjaknya.

Wonshik menarik tangan Hongbin dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

Wonshik lalu merangkak ke atas Hongbin dan berbisik.

"Let's play..."


	11. Chapter 11

Hongbin terbelalak kaget.

"P...play?"

Wonshik tersenyum nakal lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya.

Mata Hongbin makin membesar. Wonshik memegang sebuah borgol lalu memasangnya ke tangan Hongbin.

"Kkau mau apa Wonshik?"

Wonshik menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Wonshik? Aku lebih menyukai kalau kau memanggilku Shikie"

Hongbin memutar bola matanya dan menggumamkan "fine"

Wonshik meletakkan tangan Hongbin ke atas kepalanya. Lalu ia membuka celana Hongbin dan menariknya ke bawah.

Hongbin merintih saat Wonshik mencium member Hongbin.

Wonshik menatap Hongbin lalu ia melanjutkan ciumannya ke wajah Hongbin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hongbin, Wonshik mengeluarkan membernya dan menggeseknya ke lubang Hongbin. Hongbin memejam matanya dan merintih kuat.

"Aku ingin kau berteriak... KUAT!"

Wonshik mendorong membernya masuk dengan kuat dan membuat Hongbin berteriak kuat.

"AAAAAHHHHH AAASSSSS SSAKITTT SSHIIKK UUNGGHHH"

Wonshik memgeluarkan membernya dengan pelan lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan kuat.

Membuat Hongbin berteriak kencang. Tangannya gelisah ingin melepas borgol yang dipasang Wonshik.

"Uuhhh Won..Shikiiiee... aku ... uhhhh... ingin...mmmmm... mmmm aaahh memegangg... aaahhhhhhh... ddiiirrimuu... pppl aaahh please... Shikiiee.."

Wonshik tersenyum nakal.

"No!" Erang Wonshik.

"Uuuhhh Shhiikieee..."

"... hhhhhaaahhh ... ini hukumanmu..."

"Aaahhhhh Won Won... Wonshik.. aahhh ple AAAHH YEAAHH YEAAHH TTTHAATTT'SSSS..."

Wonshik semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan terus mengenai spot Hongbin.

Hingga selesai, keduanya berbaring seperti itu. Wonshik memeluk Hongbin sambil menekan tubuhnya.

"Uumm.. Wonshik.. aku.. kotor"

"So what?" Kata Wonshik sambil menciumi leher Hongbin.

"Uhh Wonshik.. tanganku..."

Wonshik mengambil kunci borgol dan membuka borgol Hongbin.

Hongbin mengehela nafas dengan lega dan ia memeluk leher Wonshik lalu mendorong tubuh Wonshik ke samping dirinya.

Hongbin lalu memeluk Wonshik dan kepalanya bersandar di dada Wonshik.

"Wonshik-ah? Aku... aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya..."

Wonshik mengelus rambut Hongbin sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Hongbin.

"Apakah... ini buruk? Maksudku... apa aku.. menganggumu? Umm.."

Hongbin menengadahkan wajahnya ke Wonshik.

"No... aku... aku menyukai ini... umm.. aku... aku rasa aku menyukaimu"

Wonshik menatapnya dengan lembut. Wonshik hanya diam.

"Wonshik-ah... can I... can I love you?"

Hati Wonshik sangat senang. Ia tak percaya kalau Hongbin menyukainya juga.

"Kkau... tidak menyukaiku ya? Uhh.. mmaf.. lupakan saja" Hongbin mengubur wajahnya ke dada Wonshik.

Hongbin mendengar getaran di dada Wonshik dan ia sadar kalau itu adalah tawa Wonshik. Ia lalu menatap Wonshik dengan bingung. Wonshik tertawa kuat.

"Binnie... kau mengira aku tidak mencintaimu?"

Hongbin tersipu malu.

Wonshik lalu bertumpu pada sikunya dan menatap Hongbin. Kedua sikunya di antara kepala Hongbin.

"I love you Hongbin... I love you..."

Hongbin tersenyum pada Wonshik dan Wonshik mencium Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Hingga keesokan harinya...

Hongbin dan Wonshik berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Mereka berpegangan tangan dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Mereka tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari teman sekolah mereka ataupun bisikan dari mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bercinta, tertawa, dan kadang mereka berbisik-bisik cinta.

Hingga sampai ke kelas, suasana kelas menjadi diam. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, pada tangan mereka yang berpegangan.

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon saling bertatapan bingung.

Tak lama Wonshik dan Hongbin duduk, bel pun berbunyi.

Mr Taekwoon masuk dan ia menyuruh mengumpul tugas mereka.

"Lee Hongbin? Apakaha Kim Wonshik membantumu mengerjakan makalah?"

"Yes Mr Taekwoon. Kami belajar bersama kemarin" jawab Hongbin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mr Taekwoon menatap Wonshik dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Bagus kalau begitu"

Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Hongbin merapikan mejanya.

Wonshik sedang memeluk Hongbin secara diam-diam dan membuat Hongbin tersipu malu.

"Ehem. Hongbin-ah!"

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan menghampiri Hongbin dengan wajah tegas dan Wonshik tertawa mengejek.

"Yeah?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" Kata Hakyeon lalu melirik Wonshik dengan sinis.

"Kau bisa tunggu di luar Wonshik!"

Wonshik mengecup pipi Hongbin lalu menatap Hakyeon dan Jaehwan dengan dingin.

Setelah Wonshik keluar, Hakyeon memegang bahu Hongbin dan menggoyangkan tubuh Hongbin.

"Apa dia mengancammu? Katakan pada kami Hongbin. Jujur! Kami akan membantumu!"

"Oouw... enggaak... dia tidak mengancamku." Hongbin mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Hakyeon, tapi Hakyeon semakin memegang Hongbin dengan kuat.

"Hongbin? Tell. Us. The. Truth!"

Jaehwan menatap Hongbin dengan serius. Hongbin tidak pernah melihat Jaehwan begitu, Jaehwan anak yang suka bercanda.

Hongbin menatap mereka dengan wajah bersalah.

"Aku... aku mencintai Wonshik"

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan shock.

"No! Hongbinn! Kami sudah peringatkanmu kalau... Wonshik berbahaya!" Bisik Jaehwan dan sedikit kesal pada Hongbin.

"Hongbin! Kau harus jauhi Wonshik! Pokoknya kau harus jauhi Wonshik!"

Hongbin menggeliat di pegangan Hakyeon.

"No! Kami juga sudah pacaran! Dia sama sekali tidak menyakitiku! Dia mencintaiku!" Kata Hongbin lalu ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan 2 temannya itu.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan benar-benar tidak percaya ini.

"Ottokajji?" Kata Jaehwan sambil menggigiti jarinya.

Hakyeon menggeleng kepalanya dengan geram lalu ia menarik tangan Jaehwan.

"Sudahlah! Kita sudah peringatkan dia."

Hongbin pergi ke kamar Wonshik. Ia tersenyum ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Wonshik yang tidak terkunci.

"Wonshikieeeee..." panggilnya.

Hongbin masuk dan tiba-tiba Wonshik memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipi Hongbin.

Hongbin lompat kaget lalu ia dengan wajah kesal berbalik menatap Wonshik.

Wonshik tertawa kuat sampai ia terjatuh di lantai.

Hongbin duduk di tempat tidur Wonshik sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap Wonshik dengan kesal.

Wonshik tidak berhenti tertawa hingga Hongbin menghela nafasnya dan ia menghiraukan Wonshik.

Wonshik yang masih cekikikan menghampiri Hongbin.

"Binniee..."

Wonshik menciumi leher Hongbin sambil memeluk Hongbin.

Hongbin menjauhi Wonshik dengan mendorong tubuh Wonshik. Tapi Wonshik lebih kuat mendorong Hongbin ke tempat tidur. Wonshik menciumi leher Hongbin hingga membuat Hongbin merintih dan lemas di bawahnya.

"Uunghhh Wonshik... pleaseee..."

"Please what Binnie... hmm?".

"... aaahh... Wonshikkk..."

"I love you Lee Hongbin..."

Hongbin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"I love you too Kim Wonshik"

Wonshik tersenyum lembut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, badannya lemas seperti jelly.

'Kenapa dengan diriku? Am i really in love?'

Hongbin menguap.

"Ayo tidur!"

Wonshik berbaring di samping Hongbin dan ia memeluk Hongbin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Thank you for loving me Binnie..."

Hongbin tersipu malu di pelukan Wonshik.

Ia menghadap dada Wonshik dan menyandarkan kepalanya disitu.

"I love you Wonshik... i love you"

Should i end this story?


End file.
